


The Quest for the Queen

by ShizaWolf316



Category: Danny Phantom, Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Adventure and Romance, Contest to the Finish, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-13 15:28:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 40,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShizaWolf316/pseuds/ShizaWolf316
Summary: After the defeat of Pariah Dark, Clockwork sees Danny's new path in life as the Ghost Zone next King! Challenged accepted, he must go through many trials and lessons to earn the Crown. Easy as passing Lancer's math right? The last task: he needs to get married! Not hard at all, so who will be sitting beside him on the Ghost Zone's throne as Queen?DELSA
Relationships: Elsa (Disney)/Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley/Valerie Gray
Kudos: 5





	1. The Reunion

_"And, we will meet again?" Those eyes, I can never forget those unique blues. They looked at me, almost pleading for me to keep that simple promise._

_"Of course we will." I couldn't look at anything else but those eyes, they twinkled with delight at my words... I knew she was smiling at me. So expressive, big beautiful windows to her soul..._

"I hope I'm not boring you with my small talk."

Green eyes blinked once to see Clockwork sitting across from him, sipping at his tea. A lilac teacup shaped the same sat in from to his person, the untouched grey beverage sat calmly before him reflecting his face. The green eyes belong to a chiseled handsome face with tan skin and fluffed white hair. A scar shaped like a star rested up top the bridge of his nose, and a longer slash across his left cheek down to his chin. The man blinked again at his reflection before looking at the purple clad ghost waiting patiently. The man sighed, relaxing back against his chair.

"Not at all Clockwork. Just, had a moment." a white glove smoothed his brow free of worry lines. A small chuckle came from the wise ghost.

"Feeling the pressure now, little prince?" said prince looked at Clockwork through his fingers, a grimace grew sour over his face.

"Five years is still not enough for me to get use to this whole 'royalty' title." the young prince sighed, looking off from the ghost in front of him to the scenery around. The garden table was black with a glass top, a small brunch with finger food spread over the table and tea. The garden itself was lush with healthy plants, flowers neatly organized in pots and funky animal shaped bushes further down the green maze of the grand castle garden. "You would think the time given to me would help me settled for all this, new change."

The wise Clockwork set down his cup with a soft smile to the young royal.

"Time always keeps moving forward Daniel, and ready or not, time has it's own schedule to keep on. Just think about the days when you were-"

"Apologies Prince Daniel." a new voice cut through Clockwork speech. Both ghost turned to the newcomer, a large ghost in shiny armor, black tank top and shiny metal pants an boots marched towards the pair with his green flaming head bowed. "Your Advisor wishes to speak with you before the grand meeting today." Prince Daniel hummed before looking back at his guest.

"Perhaps a rain check for a later time?" Danny smiled sheepishly, but Clockwork waved it off.

"Your royal duties are calling. I will see you later." and with a flick of his wrist, he twirled his staff at hand and disappeared.

"Prince Whelp, the final task is at hand." the sound of his old nickname helped bring out a smirk to the royal ex-hunter.

"Careful now Skulker, wouldn't want to start a bad rep after four years now. Gaining the court's trust wasn't as a rare catch." Even hearing Skulker barked his annoying evil laugh felt nostalgic, back to the good old days of being hunted.

"Easy Prince Shrimp, had you not vouched for me before the council and gave me this... job, your scrawny body would be a pelt at the foot of-" a gloved hand slapped over his mouth.

"Skulker, are you trying to make me look bad, and that I made a mistake on who should be captain of my guard? Should I stop calling you Captain Skulker?" said captain growled behind the offensive hand over his metal mouth but desist from making anymore arguments with the young royal. The walk from the garden through the majestic halls of the castle was spent quiet, the skeleton guards standing at their post bowed to the Prince and their Captain as their made they way towards the throne room.

"I can't believe how much has happened in the past five years Skulker." a huff came from the ex-hunter.

"I never saw myself more than the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter. To think I could do my favorite job and get away with half of it!" Daniel laughed at that comment, before slapping the robot's shoulder.

"You would think five years would have curbed your evil ways."

"Nonsense! I've been quite generous in my job! That mincemeat you call best friend is a walking testament to the training I've brought to this new reign of order!" Skulker barked with pride. To any other civilian it look like the captain was growling aggressively at the young prince, but Danny was use to Skulker's shouts that he could tell when he was pissed off or boasting of what he calls a great deed. Danny burst into laughter, now thinking back at the horrified trainee under Skulker's boot the first few months Danny began his rule over Ghost Zone as prince.

Prince? ...Wow

Danny smirked at the title. His new title in life. For life. Daniel Fenton never believed he would change jobs from being Amity Park's hero to anything other than hoping to be an astronaut.

"I guess that's what happens when you seal away an evil king back inside a magical sarcophagus." Daniel chuckled to himself, then reminisced back on the battle that went down at Dark Pariah's castle. After his heroics against Pariah Dark, Danny was quickly made a hero amongst Amity Park and the Ghost Zone. Sadly, his high school career took an unexpected turn for the bizarre.

The craziest meeting he thought would never happen in his life.

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

**"Not bad Mr. Fenton. Seeing how much you've improve in Math does make me less concern about your studying habit. Congrats, a B." setting down the text on Danny's desk, said halfa snatched the paper and gawked at the big red B marked up top on his test.**

**"Haha I did it! yes! Free weekend of no schoolwork!" Daniel jumped out of his seat with jubilee just as the bell rung to end the school day and the beginning of a well earned weekend.**

**"Now Daniel, don't get forget to turn in your homework packet for the the next half of Chapter 6. Monday, no excuses. Have a pleasant weekend." Mr. Lancer smiled while collecting his papers on his desk. Danny did not let that damper his good mood and skipped out of the school to meet up with Sam and Tucker.**

**"Wow, judging by the Grinch grin on his face, he passed the horrifying math test. Looks like Jazz will let you off the hook this weekend." Tucker smiled, patting Danny's back in congrats.**

**"That's correct, and what Mr. Lancer doesn't know is that while taking breaks between math and english I finished the homework packet, and all I need to do is review over my answers."**

**"Sounds like a movie marathon to me! Nasty Burger anyone?!" Tucker shouted, excited for the beginning of a relaxing weekend.**

**"Sorry to intrude on your victory Daniel," a voice spoke from above their heads. The teens looked up to see a familiar face they never expected to see in broad daylight. "but I would like to share with some interesting news."**

**"Clockwork?" Danny looked confused to the time ghost's appearance, floating above them in his child form and his staff always present in hands. A soft smile appeared on his place face and with a swish of his arm, the group vanished from Amity Park to arrive in Clockwork's tower. "Well, this is new. You wanted to speak to all three of us?" Danny stood up from the ground after the sudden landing.**

**"Maybe a softer welcome landing the next time?" Tucker complained while standing too, but Clockwork just simply shook his head at the teck geek's sarcasm.**

**"Im sure after this meeting Daniel, you would like to have your friends here with you." Clockwork stood above them now in his middle aged form. Behind him was a giant mirror floating above the ground, the trim was gold with two small feet at the bottom.**

**"Clockwork." a sharp call came from the shadows, alerting the group of their new guests. To Clockwork, annoying guest. The mirror's glass rippled before showing a picture of the one eyed Observants, and it looked like the whole group was present. "Has the ghostboy arrived already? We can not hold back on-"**

**"He can hear you, you know?" Clockwork spoke dully, moving his body aside to have the many one eyed ghosts see that Danny and his friends were in Clockwork's citadel.**

**"Excellent! Now let's get down to business." The main Observant didn't even try to apologize for his remark, and that caused frowns on all three teens. "Children, you must be wondering why we have asked for Clockwork to summon you here? We, the Observants have come to an interesting sight in the future that involves the hero of the Ghost Zone, yes you Daniel Fenton. An unusual path that has us wondering if you young man are up for?" Clockwork then raised his eyebrow at their chosen words and decided to speak.**

**"If Daniel is up for? I recall from your previous words that he had no s-"**

**"Clockwork, this is serious business." the Observant snapped back at the time ghost, but Clockwork showed no emotion to the verbal snapping.**

**"The sooner you stop dancing around the topic and cut straight to it, the more we can explain about what's so important-"**

**"Bite your tongue!" Clockwork gave a tired sigh and raised his red eyes to the ceiling, praying for the headache to not show up just yet around these annoying pests.**

**The teens on the sidelines looked at one another in confusion.**

**"I wished they would get along for one minute and just say what's so important. Any guesses?" Tucker asked quietly.**

**"Maybe something to thank us for all the hard work?" Sam smiled at the thought of maybe a medal, hopefully in black.**

**"I hope so, maybe a break from ghost hunting for a while? I could use some more sleep." Danny yawned, a nap was calling his name right now, and a Nasty Burger.**

**"Why not stop and be a king?" a deep voice to penetrate the tower ceased all talking. Seven pairs a glowing red eyes appeared from the dark corner of the room, but now coming closer they were seven hooded ghosts.**

**Clockwork quickly folded into a bow in front of the tall hooded guests. "Daniel and friends, Observants, meet the Ancients." even though they knew who they were, the one-eyed ghosts remained silent and quickly bowed as well. Danny and the others followed suit seeing as even Clockwork would bow.**

**"At ease." the deep voice coming from the middle hooded ghost raised his green skeleton hand up to reassure them it was fine to rise. "Daniel Fenton," said boy nodded in acknowledgment. "I'm sure you already know, who we are?"**

**Daniel numbly nodded. "Yes, your group were the first to seal away Pariah Dark in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." the group nodded to his answer.**

**"And you Daniel Fenton worked hard to seal Pariah Dark back inside the sarcophagus, and we are forever grateful." the Ancients bowed their head to the young hero.**

**Daniel was truly surprised that the legendary Ancients would thank him personally, and now seeing them here in the flesh- or in front of his person, he just took it like he did when Frostbite showed him the markings and paintings of his heroics all over the cave walls. Scratching the back of his neck, he blushed a little from their kind words and show of gratitude.**

**"It, was the right thing to do?" Danny sheepishly blushed. Clockwork smiled at the young man, meek and humble he was. The middle Ancient floated closer to Danny, standing a good foot taller than the teen group. His red eyes glowed down, but little by little they dimmed down. He now looked less frightening than before.**

**"Dannny Fenton, are you ready for the next challenge that we have in store for you, your friends and your possible future?" His deep voice shook Daniel to the core with his question. The halfa knew who these ghost, and how powerful they were together. There was more to this meeting than just a simple thank you, but when has Daniel turned down a challenge to help? Feeling a sudden surge of excitement, he gave a brave face and nodded.**

**"Yes."**

**"Hmmm, very well. Listen well Phantom." Floating back to his group, they blazed a bright green bonfire only growing larger by the second. They were soon swallowed up in the green flames, and the picture of an old enemy appeared in the flames.**

**"Pariah Dark?!" Danny almost jumped back, getting battle ready but Clockwork raised his baby cane now in child form.**

**"Relax Daniel." seeing Clockwork showing no alarm, Daniel and his friends relaxed to the image of the past king.**

**"Pariah Dark. As you all know ruled with arrogance and was ruthless with an iron fist. We, the Ancients together took down the evil king and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Once released from his sleep by Vlad Plasimus, Danny Phantom with the help of your friends defeated Pariah Dark and once again sealed him away. From that day forth, Danny Phantom you became a hero, and have officially been recorded into the Ghost Zone's Book of Legends."**

**"Book of Legends?!" the trio asked. Tucker and Sam turned to their ghost friend in fast jubilee.**

**"How awesome is that? You became a legend! Danny Phantom, first halfa to defeat the great and evil Pariah Dark! Tucker exclaimed, then patted his shoulder.**

**"That's our Danny!" Sam had to smile at Danny's awestruck face, and she couldn't blame him for his stunned silence. Being thanked by great and powerful ghosts wasn't his everyday encounter. When is it everyday that you become a legend in the books of ghosts?**

**"Quite the legend you've become Phantom!" a new voice shouted from above the group. Appearing before the in a puff a purple smoke was the scrawny in his baggy purple coat, grey scarf and glasses.**

**"Ghost Writer?!"**

**"Young Danny, happy to see me again? Don't worry. No rhyme curses up my sleeve this time." the writer cackled, but quickly coughed a dry laugh when Clockwork and the Ancients turned their attention to him. "A-a-aand anyways! I've brought along the book you've requested!" with a few waves of his hands, and puffs of smoke a massive book appeared above their heads shining brightly in the tower.**

**The faded earth brown book possess golden ghost language and fancy swirls up top, with pretty calligraphy outlining the spine and back of the giant book. Using his powers, the Ghost Writer clicked opened the lock on the book and flipped through the weathered pages.**

**"Let's see, Pariah Dark, Crown of Fire, Ring of Rage- oh here we go! The Chosen Hero's Path!" Ghost Writer stopped the page flipping at the story of Pariah Dark's escape. The illustrations reminded Danny of Frostbite's artwork in the caves but the words below the images were in a foreign ghost tongue that Danny had no way of translating. Thankfully the pictures speak for themselves.**

**"Here the story you all know of Pariah Dark's fall by the heroic hands of Danny Phantom, now sealing the evil king back inside the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep." the teens watched the cartoon drawings unfold Danny moving Pariah Dark back into the coffin, sealing him back inside his castle. "Inside his castle Pariah Dark sleeps for all eternity with his Fright Night sealed as well, staying close to his master's side in slumber." The next page showed the the red brick castle of Pariah Dark, where the grand fight took place and now is now the evil king's resting place.**

**"The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage were stripped from the Dark and are now sealed, but there has become a problem to these mystic items of power. As long as they stay in the right hands, their powers will not cause destruction." The pictures of the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage glowed green but nothing else.**

**"Yes, but not for too long." one of the Observants remark cutting through the Ghost Writer's storytelling.**

**"Hey! I was telling them the story!" Ghost Writer did not like being cut off, Danny knew that by experience. He did not want to go through another Christmas rhyming episode!**

**"The Observant is right. The Ancients here have watched over the two strong items of the previous king, but even after being without a master, they grow restless." Clockwork cut in before a pitiful argument aroused. "The Ancients, the Observants and myself have looked into the possibility of what is to be about this new twist of fate, but when we looked to Ghost Writer and this book, here, the path was clear."**

**The Ancients came forward, standing next to the ancient book. "The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage need a new master, a new king."**

**Clockwork then stepped up to Daniel with his usual expression, but it quickly shifted into his old man appearance. "The Book of Legends has spoken of their chosen one." the page flipped to the next side showing Pariah Dark on the ground with what looked like Danny wearing the Ectoskeleton suit standing victorious, and now wearing the Crown of Fire and the ring of Rage on his finger.**

**"I'm destined, to be KIIING?!" Danny exclaimed, looking almost horrified by the sudden twist of his fate. The the young hero fainted...**

**"Well, I didn't see that one coming." Clockwork spoke through the silence.**

**XxxEnd/FlashbackxxX**

"BWAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! I wish I could have seen you faint!" Skulker bellowed his crazy laugh, almost tripping over the red carpet, it only caused an embarrassed flush across the now young prince.

"Yeah yeah, hark it all up." Danny shook it off while they proceeded down the long hallway. After Skulker picked himself back up, silence swept over the two men. Danny wondered about the ex-ghost hunter's thoughts about him being the new king of Ghost Zone. His past enemies that haunted his home and tried to best him at every turn. Even after the last five years actually working together, and the years before the hunter against the hunted.

"Why did you agree to have me as your King?" When Skulker stopped moving, Danny realized he voiced his thoughts but he really did want to know why. Now he a Prince, and soon to be King within a week's time. He was now off his grand list of one-of-a-kind catches. Skulker took a peek down the still smaller ghost kid. Despite the growing Danny has gone through, physically and mentally, the young pup was still a head shorter than the ex-hunter.

"You were chosen by the royal relics of past kings before us, and quite frankly." he sighed. "You are what we need at such a time as now." Skulker took this quiet time to think back on the grand meeting Clockwork and the Ancients had spread through out the whole Ghost Zone. Mixed responses were bouncing everywhere, and Skulker made his thoughts known.

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

**"WHAT?! My greatest prey Danny Phantom, is to become KING?! Blasphemy!" the riled ghost hunter shoved his equipment from his desk, glass breaking and papers flying all over his work place. Skulker snarled, steam overheating his metal head.**

**"With Phantom as my king, I can no longer try to hunt him down. What good is trying to catch him off guard if he could easily order me to be arrested? Locked up in the dungeon like some wild animal!" a banshee scream came from his vault of catches hearing Skulker talk. "Quiet Becky!" the scream ceased and all was quiet inside the hunter's home. Skulker took the quiet to let his cooking head simmer down, and he rested against his giant chair to rest.**

**Phantom, as Ghost Zone new King? The shrimp wouldn't last two weeks as king, outbreaks would be unleashed and the poor teen would loose his head before he could stop any riots. That thought brought a laugh, but now thinking back on the why.**

**"The Crown of Fire, and the Ring of Rage chose their new king. Defeating the past King shows worthiness in those relics' sight, huh." Skulker rubbed his flaming hair in frustration. If he agreed to helping the little whelp, he would be out of the hunting business. After everything the two of them had done, even working together at rare times, like in Walker's Prison, even during Christmas Eve.**

**Despite not able to catch Danny Phantom, he didn't want to know who would have taken up the responsibility of Ghost Zone's new King if Danny didn't take it up himself. Someone he wouldn't want to serve, or listen to, that much he knew was true.**

**A scroll from the time ghost sat on the floor unravel after he read the shocking news. He grabbed the cursed letter and begrudgingly signed his name at the bottom, voting a yes to the new king.**

**XxxEnd/FlashbackxxX**

"Who would have though days after your coronation, you would have asked me to be your captain of the guards, personally if fact?" Skulker looked at his new wardrobe, not much of a chance but now a formal look, stronger metal suit, a weapon upgrade and one or two star medals of honor after just five years. "Not the best uniform, but I won't complain too much when the benefits on so much more promising!"

Danny took on a smile after that remark. The young prince didn't expect for the ex-hunter to drop his line of work and magically become the captain of the guard. Skulker had to past the Ancients, Clockwork and the Observants exceptions. A hand full of months later Skulker was appointed Captain. Danny trusted that the hunter would appreciate drilling and barking at the knights in training to be at their best. Allowing the hunter to go and catch wild ghost was just an added bonus. Only when the Observants saw that the catch would benefit the Prince.

The two had arrived to the last hallway leading to the throne room, but Danny felt like he was marching to his doom instead of his final trial.

Trial.

Daniel inhaled as much as his nose could take, held it for a second before releasing it all out. This was it, his last trial before becoming the head honcho of Ghost Zone.

The Ghost King.

"Getting cold feet chump?" Again, Danny wasn't deterred from Skulker's barb.

"Danny Fenton, a name no one truly cared about in the human world or ghost zone. Now Danny Phantom is one step closer to becoming the Ghost King, and for just putting away an arrogant jerk who wanted world domination. Why me?" Danny felt like shrinking, going back to his usual self doubting about himself. The nerd everyone picked on was going to be standing above all ghosts as their king.

"You know by now I'm not the best motivational ghost to ask advice from, but," Skulker took a moment himself to figure out how to help unravel the knot inside the young prince's stomach. This trial was the last he had to go through, just before Phantom began his rule as King.

Not every young man's dream of ruling a whole ghost realm.

"You knew what you were getting yourself into when you accepted the responsibilities of becoming Prince. Each trial you accomplished you had a goal and you always came out victorious. The two powerful relics chose you for a reason. You have a purpose here, whether you prepared for the task or not."

Skulker was about to rant on and on, but when he looked at the surprised look from the young prince he clamped his mouth shut. He sighed, feeling almost as tired as the new royal Prince. He was certain his little speech had freaked him out, for the Great Skulker would never show compassion for his enemies, but this was to be his new soon to be crowned King after this last trial. Five years was just enough time to cool off his previous anger over his greatest prey become untouchable, and hey it was nice to be able to get away with half the barbs he shot at the little halfa.

"Stop worrying about the 'what if's'. Take the shot, and if it comes to blast you in the face, then you know what to do the next time you try again. That's how I've always mentally prepared when hunting for my next prey. Seems nothing worked out when it came to you though." Danny laughed, he had to agree to that.

Sucking in another breathe before staring hard at the giant, dark cherrywood doors before them. Skulker's words of encouragement helped push away his cold feet feeling. A little nervous, but no more wasting time, he took on this challenge and he would see it through! With a shove, the metal-wooden doors slowly swung open revealing the spacious throne room.

Walking into the room, servants and knights paused their activity to bow to the passing Prince and Captain of the Guard. His boots clicked against the cleaned and polished marble floors and the noise bounced against the greg stone beams holding the high ceiling rafters in place. The black chandeliers were lit above their heads and the room illuminated brighter when Danny passed one from down below. Once he reached the top of the throne and was greeted by his golden chair with red plush cushions, he pulled his large black cape aside so he could take a seat. Skulker took his spot at Daniel's far left a few steps down the golden throne chairs.

"Gooood afternoon Danny! Ready to kick start the main event?" the Prince smiled as his best friend waltzed on in with a big smile. Much has changed with his tech savvy friend, but only those who knew Tucker well could see the big differences: Gone was the lanky geek who wore the red beret and yellow shirt. Now walking up the steps was an African American young man, dressed clean and sharp in a tan engineer vest, a twill wool front and a satin back with an adjustable strap. High rear collar and eight brass buttons along with black dress pants giving Tucker a Steampunk look! "I've just received the last two invites, and we will be seeing the last two parties on time." Tucker was checking a holographic book, flipping through his checklist. Two check marks had appeared over two scribbled names, and the list was 100% cleared.

"Great news! Now all we need to do, is wait for the special guests to arrive." Danny sighed big, relaxing against his plush chair. Danny was stuck up top his tall platform of a throne watching ghost make last minute preparations for the big trial. A sliver goblet of water for the young king was presented on a green plush pillow.

"Thank you."

"Let's not forget the awesome royal advisor." Danny snickered at his best friend. Some things don't change, and he wouldn't ask Tucker to do so.

"In-training Tucker. You are almost there."

"Speaking of almost there, that reminds me, you still owe me fourteen laps while wearing a weight vest around the castle whelp!" Skulker's voice spoke behind Tucker, who had snuck up behind the tech geek, earning a lady shriek like he saw a giant rodent. Danny chuckled behind his fist, same ol' Tucker.

"Prince Daniel." a booming voice alerted the males of the newcomers, who appeared in a bright green blazing flame. Prince Daniel stood from his seat while Tucker and Skulker bowed low before the great honorable guests.

"Welcome Ancients! Just in time before the contestants arrive." Daniel bowed his head low before shaking the leader's hand. All seven nodded in greeting.

"Time really doesn't wait for no one, but five years surely have sharpened you into the young man we've been waiting for." Daniel smiled at their encouraging words.

The soldiers next to the grand throne entrance blared long trumpets announcing that it was close to showtime!

"Alright everyone, places please! Our guests will be arriving any minute!" Tucker shouted to the ghost cleaning and organizing the room to finish their last minute preparations. Soon a table of finger food was set at the left of the room with refreshments. A group of servants stood behind the tall emerald curtains which lead to the kitchen if needed to replenish any refills. Tucker stood next to Danny's right just as the anxious prince took back his seat. "You ready to face the magic?"

Taking another reassuring breath, Danny gave a nod and Tucker sent over his message to the little announcer waiting fro Tucker's command. The two guards grabbed the sliver handles of the entrance just as the announcer brought up the small list of guest arriving today.

"Here you go!"

"Announcing, Lady Desiree." at that moment the guards pulled the doors and the green genie ghost sashayed her way down the red carpet. The genie flipped her long black hair and smiled big at the young Prince Danny. Just as she made it to the first step of his throne she bowed low.

"Prince Phantom, I was delighted to receive your invitation!" When Desiree met the young ghost''s eye, he wore a blank expression and a simple nod. He waved to the announcer to proceed.

"Announcing, Penelope Spectra."

"Spectra?!" Tucker sputtered, double-checking who received the invites, and Penelope Spectra's name was right there on the list. When Tucker looked down at the prince, his eyes was directed at the doors. He met Tucker's eyes for a second with a shake, not able to explain what his reasoning was but Tucker had to trust his best friend on his choice of girls.

What was going on?

Walking down the red carpet was Spectra in her human form, which threw off the advisor even more. Looks like she found herself a good body to stabilize herself. Her pointy red hair stayed in the fashion it was back when they first met, but her dress attire had changed. Now adorned on her body was a wine red medieval dress, a simple European design. A gold coin belt was wrapped around her waist, and a few coin bracelets around her wrists as she floated towards the front to the throne room.

"Prince Phantom, it's an honor to be invited." her sweet honey voice was pleasant to anyone else who didn't know Spectra, or had a bad history like Danny did, but the young prince kept a neutral face to his guest as she bowed low. A simple nod was his reply before waving again to the announcer.

"Announcing, Samantha Mason." that name brought a smile to both boys face as an old friend came walking into the throne room. A deep green ranger's cloak was pulled over the face, so only a shadow was there. Once the person reached the steps the hood was immediately pulled back revealing Samantha Manson. A female ranger attire was behind her half opened cloak. A slim fit brown bodice corset tunic was wrapped around her waist, designed as a stand-up half collar and arm slits. Below was a wide skirt and four addition gussets drapes with soft pleats. The skirt was hemmed with the trim as well as sleeves and neckline. A classic gothic silhouette that drapes her hips with long wide sleeves that looked adjustable with drawstrings. Her forearms were covered with bowman etched bracers; Lightweight brow leather decorates with brass accents. Completing her look her knee high black combat boots.

"Prince Phantom, I appreciate your invitation and thank you for inviting me to your humble abode." Sam bowed low to the prince while Tucker caught the whole act on his small hologram camera, snickering the whole time. Danny shook his head at his best friend's antics but nevertheless smiled at seeing her again. When she pulled up from her bow, Danny noticed some change to his other best friend. The years have treated her well, especially with the new change in their lives.

Sam and Tucker had been a big encouragement since day one.

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

**"Danny, Danny? You awake now?" once said boy blinked his from his sudden sleep, the mushy picture before him cleared to reveal Sam and Tucker over his face. Groaning, Daniel raised himself from the hard ground hoping to push away the head pounding headache from his fall.**

**"What happened?"**

**"You fainted when you found out you were destined for greatness as the future Ghost King." Tucker filled him with his somewhat teasing tone. Sam elbowed him in the stomach while Danny felt his eyes almost pop from his sockets.**

**"It, wasn't just a dream?"**

**"I'm afraid not Daniel." Clockwork floated towards the teens, now back to his adult form. Danny now remembered the big discussion with the Ancients, the annoying Ghost Writer and the Book of Legends proclaiming Danny as the new-**

**"Ghost King. I'm gonna be a king of Ghost Zone?... Wow. Not everyday you're told about your solid future plans. I don't suppose there's a loophole out of this page of fate?" Clockwork snapped his fingers and the Book of Legends was brought before them, right at the page Danny saw last.**

**The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage now in his possession.**

**"While you were passed out on the floor, the Observants and I had a small discussion about the near future. We both saw two different paths Daniel. One was you taking the oath to become the next Ghost King." Clockwork flip the next page showing a drawing of Daniel as the new king sitting on his golden throne.**

**"And if I decline the offer?" Daniel almost dreaded saying those words, but it was his choice. As much as he hated school, he had his sights on hoping to be an astronaut. And who would protect Amity Park from ghost attacks? His family back at home? Eventually he would have to tell his parents who he was, but not anytime soon.**

**Clockwork took a pause to weigh his words. Daniel did have a choice on the matter, but... would he be willing to carry the weight of the consequences should he choose to decline the seat?**

**"I'm afraid Daniel, that would cost the Ghost Zone and the human world to go unbalanced."**

**"That doesn't make sense. For years the Ghost Zone had no king ruling over the Zone." Clockwork waved his hand to the book, flipping the pages back over to where Pariah Dark began his reign.**

**"In the beginning, Pariah Dark was chosen by the two powerful relics. Of course you all know he went out of control, a terror to the Ghost Zone. When Pariah Dark was sealed away by the Ancients the first time, the Ancients worked together to keep watch over the two strong relics, but the second time you sealed him back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Seeing as you were capable of sealing him away, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage saw you as the perfect leader, worthy of using their power to begin your reign in Ghost Zone. You showed the good qualities of a king; Bravery, Leadership and Heart. Not to mention your past heroics in Ghost Zone and in the human world." While the time wizard spoke, the Book showed by pictures what Clockwork was saying, translating his speech with a picture show. When picture Danny sealed Pariah Dark, the two relics glowed brighter then appeared on top of Danny's head showing victory to the winner.**

**"Wow, that's a reasonable way of looking at your future destiny." Tucker spoke, taking in this new information. Danny shook his head hard.**

**"What about my life back home? Just to drop off the face of the earth and take over a whole realm? I don't know the first thing about ruling or being royal!" Danny began to hyperventilate, all of this new information being shoved into head was beginning to overwhelm him. What was he going to do about his past life? His family? Mom and Dad? Jazz? School?!... well for school that would be the only plus in his book. A hand touched the young halfa's shoulder.**

**"Daniel, be calm. Panicking will only muddle your mind further. Take a deep breath." Danny quickly did so. "Hold it. Now releasee it slowly." with a shudder, Danny released but only took a little bit of nerve away.**

**"What should I do Clockwork? I've made some silly decisions before, and if it was a mess I'd made I get the chance to fix it." Danny sighed heavily. Clockwork smiled at the young man's words. With a big decision like this, a life-changing decision like ruling or staying a town hero.**

**"A warning if you decided to not take the role as King; I have seen a glimpse of the future. Would you like to have a walk inside?" Clockwork tapped his staff against the floor, opening a small portal showing off Amity Park as they know it. Danny wasn't too sure to see, but if he didn't, he would never know what would be the right decision for his future. Two hands touched his shoulders.**

**"Hey dude, we're right pal. We've been together this long we wouldn't abandon you now." Tucker gave him a reassuring smile.**

**"Tucker's right. We're here for you man. No matter your decision." Sam smiled softly as well.**

**Daniel looked back and forth between his two best friends, friends he had known since grade school and wouldn't trade for in any worlds.**

**"Thanks guys." Danny visibly relaxed, feeling grateful for loyal friends. Looking at the portal now, he felt more confident to take the next step.**

**All three, together.**

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

"Look where we are now." Danny mumbled to himself, giving her a polite head nod. Looking at Tucker he gave him the okay to proceed. Tucker checked off Sam from the list.

"Announcing Princess Dorothea." the blonde green princess, clad in her usual blue dress and walking down the red carpet with a small group of soldiers behind her and two in front of her. Head bowed before making it to the throne steps, she gave Danny a small smile before bowing low to the young prince. The soldiers at the door shut the doors after the small army entered the throne room.

"Thank you Prince Phantom for your invite. May we become good friends in the future." Dorothea politely spoke before taking a spot next to Sam next. The ranger gave her a polite nod which Dora returned. Danny arched an eyebrow at the entry doors, for he was for sure he sent out one more-

"Danny?" Tucker looked down at the his face, kind of confused as well. Danny blinked back his confusion to focus on the task at hand.

"Tucker." Danny waved his hand to the small group of ladies in front of the throne. It was time! The tech geek cleared his throat.

"Alright ladies! Now that introductions have been made, we will beginning this ceremony shortly but first, we must-"

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Danny quickly looked at the door. He knew it! Danny smiled knowingly up at his royal advisor.

"Tucker, did you forget someone on the list?" said advisor began to sweat, for he was sure he checked the list, but sure enough, a name was not checked off.

"Um, announcer?" Tucker spoke out loud. The announcer checked the same list, and there was another name on the list not checked off. He cleared his throat.

"Announcing Frostbite from the Far Frozen Realm." the doors were pulled opened and in walked the giant yeti chieftain Frostbite. His small group of yetis walked behind him, heads held high with pride as they marched into the throne room. Frostbite was a well respected figure in the ghost zone and it showed by how quickly everyone bowed to the great chieftain, but Daniel was happy to see his mentor and good friend and stood from his seat to greet him up front.

"Prince Phantom, a pleasure to be here." the yeti snatched up the young man in a big bear hug earning a laugh between the men. The friendly atmosphere was heartwarming, but it did put the ladies on the curious side.

For the last lady has yet to arrive.

"Likewise Frostbite. welcome to my humble abode. Still getting use to all of this being my new home and all." Danny chuckled.

"After five good years, you're shaping up just fine. You've done well on your journey Great One." Frostbite gave a pride smile to his young student. Gone was the string bean teenager who struggle against lifting weights, now before him was a grown man standing tall and steadfast, almost beaming with confidence. Frostbite just knew Danny could lead them to greatness.

Of course he needed the right partner by his side.

"Announcing, the Ambassador of the Far Frozen Realm, Lady Elsa." Desiree clicked her tongue, folding her arms at the opened doors.

"Hmm, arriving so late, keeping the young prince Daniel waiting-" Suddenly, a soft breeze blew through the open throne room, gently caressing the young Prince's face along it's windy path. The red carpet starting at the entrance was slowly forming a thin icy path before soft clicking of heels was heard from the dark hallway. A figure in an opal blue winter coat, with a back pelerine that was short in the front and long on the back, that helped show off her tall slim body. The fluff rimmed hood covered her face, but short bangs of platinum blonde curls peaked from inside, a soft bounce as she walked. The yetis that came with Frostbite slowly went down on one knee as the slim feminine figure walked with grace down the growing icy path towards the throne. Her sleeves hugged her arms like a glove until they reached the elbows. The openings of the sleeves were stretched long and wide to literally drape to the ground but the rims were also lined with fuzzy fur. The silver lacing embroidery that were designed on her pretty coat were similar to the decorated designs on Frostbite's arm band and waist belt. When the last set of yeti went down on one knee, the lady pulled her coat off, and it quickly became powdered snow, blowing away in the sudden breeze and now revealed before his majesty was Lady Elsa.

Danny gulped at the fair lady now before him, his face immediately starting a pink flush. The woman standing before him, only a little over his shoulders, gazed up at him with aquamarine jewels that gave a small tinkle in delight. The blonde stray bangs fell around her pink peach forehead while two longer, thicker strands framed the outer shape of her head before they curled off at the ends. Two braids wrapped behind her head to keep her longer wavy hair back behind her back, but the thin ice back piece help push her hair over her bare shoulders.

"Fashionably late, you forgot that part." Spectra added in her two cents in a whisper, but Danny heard the comment and had to agree. The dress was a simple long light blue that was almost white like snow up top, but future down the waist looked like sky blue back in the human realm, and at the bottom was a deep sea blue. Her glove-like sleeves stopped at her knuckles and a sheer ice cape trailed behind her feet, but stopped short after a good foot length dragging on the ground. Lastly, a small head crown sat in front of her bangs, a blue topaz with two gold crescent moons on each side of the child size stone.

"Greetings Prince Daniel." His name rolled off her tongue like soft church bells, but Danny kept a polite smile on his face. "Thank you for inviting Frostbite and myself to your home. Please do take care of us." She grabbed both sides her skirt and bowed low to her host, the Far Frozen yetis following suit of her example.

"Please, the pleasure is all-" Danny's nostrils flared, and his eyes drooped at the intoxicating scent.

Lavender and Vanilla.

Oh the great memories came rushing back, and just from that wonderful scent that was and is Lady Elsa. How he longed to be this close to her again! If only they had the privacy... Being so close yet he felt miles away from this ice beauty. Sadly he had to reign in his bubbling hormones for the sake of his image and company. He coughed into his fist, giving himself a second to clear his sudden fogging mind.

"My guests, old friends, welcome to Phantom's Castle. I first must thank you all for coming today, and that you've all arrived safely. Before we get settled for the evening, I have a special guest who will be helping me with the activities for your stay here in Phantom Castle." Danny looked to the announcer at the door, and he cleared his throat.

"Announcing our honored-"

"No need for introductions." A smooth deep voice spoke through the throne room, and with purple and blue smoke, the time ghost appeared next to the young prince.

"Clockwork. Thank you once again." Danny shook hands with the time ghost who offered a small smile in return. The purple cloaked ghost them turned to the ladies waiting.

"Ladies, as you all know, you are participating in the race for the crown, the right to be, Ghost Zone's next and first Queen." the ladies held different expressions to the reminder of why they traveled here for, but they stayed silent. "Along with me to judge your performance will be our young Prince Daniel. Daniel, the Ancients and myself will discuss our first choice of events in just a moment, but a little warning before we start dinner; If by any chance anyone of you do bodily harm to any of your hosts or competitors, you will be removed from the castle." Clockworks's staff started to spark some lightning bolts to emphasis his clear warning almost spooking Desiree and Dora. A couple of slow claps grabbed everyone's attention to the advisor walking down the steps of the throne.

"Alright ladies, I'm sure you all famish so why don't we make our way to your designated rooms for your stay here at Castle del Danny!" Sam just show her head at Tucker. Some things don't ever change. Dora, Elsa and Desiree snorted a giggle at the suave acting advisor. "You can relax in your rooms for a bit before dinner, which begins right at six!"

Tucker clapped again and a handful of ghost butlers appeared from the kitchen curtails off to the left of the throne room, and began to assisted the new lady members of the castle. Sam had two suitcases of her clothes and accessories, her personal carrying pouch around her waist. Four butlers worked together to start heading off to her new room. Dora only had four trunks of clothing but eight helpers grabbed her luggage with ease. Desiree had only had herself so, but Spectra had her own butler so he carried her suitcase. Each lady had a personal maid to take them to their rooms along with the butler helpers, but once they began to file out of the throne room and into the living halls of the castle the Far Frozen yetis began to leave for the day.

"Going so soon? You're welcomed to dinner." Daniel shook hands again with the Far Frozen leader as he gave Daniel a warm smile to the offer.

"I would love to, but there is a situation back in my realm that I need to get finish before the first event begins here. I shall return tomorrow." Turning to his pretty ambassador and gave her a soft pat to her shoulder.

"I shall return tomorrow, so don't you fret about little ol' me." Elsa giggled at Frostbite's playfulness. Frostbite once more turned to the young prince. "Take care of Lady Elsa. I'm sure you will do the same job of watching over her as you have done before." Frostbite left after that and once the last group of yeti's left Danny couldn't wait any longer. Even as Sam and Tucker walked up to their best friend-

He approached the ambassador's side and gently grabbed her hand.

Elsa snapped her attention from the doors quickly to Danny's face, now so close. Her face showed surprise but Daniel was looking at her hand back in his again. Long dainty fingers inside his smooth white gloves, and oh Danny wished he could take them off to feel how soft they were. Trying but slowly failing to keep his bubbling excitement contained, his face grew a bright smile.

"Welcome back Elsa." he whispered softly to her. How he had missed her! Just seeing her eyes staring back into his neon greens was almost spine tingling! The nostalgic feeling of being near her again help the burdens, that he knew were coming in the days ahead, roll off his tired shoulders.

Elsa looked down at their joined hands, hummed a second, before looking back at Danny's joyful face. She smiled up at him a soft flush spread across her cheeks.

"I'm sorry, but this is my first time here in your home. I haven't left the Far Frozen Realm in over a year."

... Eh?

"Eh?" Danny's face froze, but one arched eyebrow rose, matching his growing confusion. Elsa was just as confused. She turned her head to her right.

"Ehehe, have we met before this time?" This time Sam and Tucker showed facial expression of small worry and a whole lot of confusion.

... EEEEEEEHHH?!


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny does not know if can handle the new development to the ladies group now inside his castle, especially the blonde ambassador. And they have not gotten through the first day!

Reclining back against the squishing pillow behind him, the tall prince relaxed inside his giant tub letting his muscles take in the hot water and hopefully ease his aching body. Today should have been a wonderful reunion, a great start to his last trial, but oh how quickly things escalated.

Dinner was no exception, and learning where everyone's rooms were placed was worse!

Danny sighed loudly, rubbing his white hair in slight frustration to the turn of events. It's bad enough with Desiree and Spectra, two enemies in his past trying to woo him now, but now dealing with this new Elsa, this Elsa who doesn't ... _remember_ him at all?! At least Sam and Dora are being calm about this. Maybe too calm, but his problem was with the one lady he had his attention on the most. He knew he was suppose to be giving each lady a chance here, that is why he had invited them, ... but what was Clockwork _thinking?!_

Spectra and Desiree?!

Dunking his frazzled head into the hot water, Danny held his breath for a good minute before rising back for air. Beginning to relax again, he watched some of the steam floating around in his grand bathroom. Soft laughter echoed inside his head, a distant memory of when someone else shared this bathroom before...

Danny growled, rubbing his head almost raw with slight, _slight_ anger. What was wrong with Elsa? Why doesn't she remember _him?_

Yes, just him!

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

**"Elsa? Please tell me you are joking?" Daniel wanted to snicker, almost pleased that Elsa could pull off a joke like this, but instead she pulled her hand out of his and shook her head. His hand already missed her smaller one, and he had stop himself from reaching to get it back.**

**"I'm sorry Daniel, but this is the first to seeing or meeting you." Elsa giggled with a sympathetic smile. "Unless you've travel to the Far Frozen Realm, but I would have remember such a face. Excuse me, but I need to find my room." Elsa bowed to the prince before departing towards the guest room. Danny watched her leave, simply flabbergasted from Elsa's behavior. First time?! What is she saying? Daniel could not act out on his confused emotions; one thought told him to snatch Elsa and help remind her who he was. The second wanted Elsa to stop this mindless game of 'I don't remember' and talk to him again.**

**A year was too long for the two to be apart, and letters were never enough.**

**"Hey, what was that all about?" Tucker walked up slowly to the still stunned Prince.**

**"So that was the famous Elsa you told me about? Not what you described to me in letters." Sam frowned hard at the woman now being lead towards her guest room. First impressions were important to Sam, and watching her walk in the throne room earlier, stopping heads as she practically floated in made Sam rethink about the woman Danny talk so fondly about.**

**She had the grace and poise down, she'll give her that.**

**"I'm just as puzzled as you two." Danny whispered, still unsure how to take in this new Elsa. He hoped they could get the time to talk before dinner.**

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

**"What?! This is entirely unfair! I want this room!" Spectra screamed, pointing a manicured figure to the cherry wood doors in front of the ladies group. Desiree and Spectra were face to face, growling like cats and dogs. Danny had caught up with the group after small talk with Tucker and Sam, just catching up with the traveling ranger when they heard the screaming.**

**"What seems to be the problem ladies?" Danny hoped he could come between them and defuse whatever spat the girls had. Desiree flipped her hair off her shoulder and smiled up at the Prince.**

**"Prince Danny, Spectra is just upset that my room is more glamorous than hers!"**

**"Your room is much bigger, and you Genie-in-a-bottle don't have anything but the street clothes on your back!" Spectra tried to calmly explain the situation, but said genie ghost hissed back at her barb.**

**"Ladies, understand that the guest rooms are the exact size and shape so each of you should have no more or less than the other. Now I believe dinner will be starting in a half an hour, so please relax in your rooms before then. Miss Desiree, this will be your room." she stuck her tongue at Spectra who growled before sashaying to the open door, a butler bowing as he held the door open.**

**"Miss Spectra, your room is two doors down here." Danny lead the way to hers, but once they made it to the selected room, and the ghost butler held the door for her, the Prince snuck a glance at the silent Ambassador. She was taking the decor of the castle stone structure, red carpets and the stain glass windows each uniquely colored different shades of green, white and red.**

**"Elsa!"**

**Once Spectra was inside her room, a new face approached the group, excitement all over her face. Elsa took a minute to analyze the newcomer before she blinked and smiled.**

**"Valerie?" said girl gave the blonde a surprised hug, and Elsa quickly return it. "I didn't think I'd see you after you left Frostbite's Realm." the chocolate girl chuckled.**

**"After leaving there, I made a few stops before returning here for my permanent job. Watching over his royal Highness." Valerie sassed at the white haired Prince.**

**"Ouch Val, I thought you loved your job watching my backside all the time."**

**"Careful ghost." Val warned, but the threat held no bite like it did in the old days, as teenagers back in Amity Park. He still couldn't believe that Val said yes to the offered job.**

**"Come on, I'll walk you to your room." before Elsa could protest, Val had her arm hooked around hers and the two began a chatty storm, which only brought Danny closer to depression. Elsa remembered Valerie, but not him? It almost felt like the times that he was teased relentlessly by bullies at his old school. Or getting turned down on by Val.**

**Great, I just hope dinner won't be as awkward!**

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

**"I stand corrected." the Prince muttered to himself as he looked amongst his invited guests, Clockwork and even the Ancients dined with him tonight. Soup and salad were nearly finished, and the cooks had the main course almost ready to be brought out.**

**"So Prince Phantom, what are we to expect for dinner tonight?" Desiree asked, batting long eyelashes. Sam silently gagged before sipping on water. Danny wiped his mouth clean after his light appetizer.**

**"I usually let the cooks choose the meal plan, for Im always up for a surprise meal. Today I hope a good hearty meal." Danny responded, a pleased look cover both Spectra and Desiree.**

**"I hope we get to have, uh what is the word 'spaghetto?' is it?" Dora smiled sheepishly while Spectra and Desiree laughed at the princess's pronunciation.**

**"It's spaghetti Dora, and you've never had noodles before?" Sam glared hard at the two rude ladies before questioning Dora about the Italian dish.**

**"Back at my castle we are trying new dishes. My realm is hoping to progress and to get more involved with different areas of the Ghost Zone, and Italian food is one we've never tried before. I would love to share about the dish back at home."**

**"Well the next time the cooks ask me what I would prefer for dinner, I will gladly suggest Italian for you Princess." Danny smiled and Dora flushed at his generosity.**

**"I wonder if dinner will be like what I've witness back when I was in your home Dora; Big, giant fest with lots of food." Sam asked.**

**"Well, usually it would only be a few people like Tucker, Val, and sometimes Skulker who would join me for dinner at times, but since today is a special occasion-"**

**"Dinner, is served!" the head chef announces, and in a steady fashion, the ghost butlers file in with dishes for the guests around the table. The menu was of a Thanksgiving theme; the deviled eggs, hot yams, green beans and mac n' cheese all served on small china plates and bowls while four roasted turkeys were in the middle of the grand table. Once the glasses were refilled, the head chef bowed low to his majesty. "Bon appetite!"**

**"Everyone, please enjoy you meal!" Danny waved to all his guest and castle members at the long rectangular table. Murmurs of pleased mouths went around the table, the dinner course was delicious! Dinner went by smoothly, and soon dessert was around the corner. Spectra had finished her meal, now dapping her mouth clear.**

**"Oh Daniel, that was wonderful! You get these kind of fresh meals everyday? You luck boy you!" Spectra purred, making the Prince sheepishly scratch his neck.**

**"Well, of course the meals are fresh everyday, but if we rack up leftovers, the culinary people will distribute the food to others ghost and spirits in the villages nearby who are low of food supply." Danny explained, waving at the dishes that weren't completely empty from their plates.**

**"Now that is a wonderful idea Daniel!" Elsa spoke, for the first time during dinner, looking very pleased with the young Prince. "Imagine how happy the people will be knowing that their future King care for their well being! Plus the food supply is evenly distributed to the villages surrounding your realm, so no one should go hungry or food to be wasted. A wonderful cycle to start your reign strong!" Now Daniel was blushing from the praise coming from the beautiful blonde.**

**"Thanks, but I like to give respect where respect is due."**

**"What do you mean?" Elsa asked, puzzled.**

**"Well, it was inspiration, inspired by you Ambassador." Danny smiled, embarrassed but nonetheless smiled with genuine happiness. Elsa blinked in surprise.**

**"Me?" she too flushed light , hearing she inspired the Prince. Her idea? For a full minute, Elsa's eyes grew darker, a mixture of red swirled in her eyes making them now carry an indigo hue.**

**"Elsa?" hearing her name brought her back to the table, but she smiled pleasantly, ignoring Danny's look of confusion.**

**"You must have been talking with Frostbite about food waste! So that's where you've heard my idea!"**

**"Eh?!" Prince Danny felt his face freeze with shocked astonishment. Danny couldn't help but bang his face into the plate in front of him. Mmmm, mashed potatoes and cooked lamb chomps...**

**"Oh great! She still doesn't remember me at all! I've got to find a way for her to-" Danny pulled his face from his half-finished meal when he saw a big turkey was still on the table, untouched. "help remember some memories!" quickly cleaning his face free of gravy and potatoes, he cleared his throat to ask for the table's attention.**

**"Ladies, as dinner is coming to a close, there is one activity we like to have before dessert is served. Which one of you lovely ladies would like to help me complete this task?" Spectra and Desiree quickly jumped from their seats wanting to win more favor to the young prince. "I must warn you now, this is not an easy task."**

**"Nothing too much for me to handle." Desiree swished her hair off her shoulders with a smirk.**

**"I'm sure even the lowest of ghost could get this task done!" Spectra fixed her glasses up to her nose bridge. Danny smiled at the first volunteers before reaching over to one of the untouched turkey, ripping off both legs. Each lady had one turkey leg in hand and a face of puzzlement came over both their faces.**

**"Good luck!" without a warning or explanation he whistled, a three tweet whistle before taking back his seat. Not seconds later, thundering footsteps shook the dining room grounds, making the chandeliers almost sway as the noise grew closer!**

**"Oh no you didn't Danny." Sam groaned at her best friend, but Danny smirked, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers. Sam was quick out of her chair and performed an acrobatic backflip towards the wall just as the dining room doors bursted opened!**

**"Oh my-"**

**WOOF! WOOF WOOOF! WOOF! ARF!**

**A giant green pit bull growled fiercely at the dinner guests, drool dripping from his mouth. He looked really hungry! Desiree saw the turkey in her hand then back at the salivating dog now seeing food in her hand! The genie and counselor screamed, fleeing from the the giant dog now charging at them! Daniel couldn't hold back the grin as the the ghost dog gave chase to the terrified ladies, chicken still in their hands!**

**"Just get rid of it!" Sam yelled, herself safely up top on of the chandeliers above the table. "This is why I'm a cat person." Sam grumbled.**

**"Here boy!" the dog stops hearing someone call for him, now holding an even better piece of meat before him. Elsa watched how this massive dog was giving chase only for the turkey, so she takes the rest of the cooked meat and waves it in the air. He charged towards Elsa, but she just flings the chicken towards his face and the monster chows on it's dinner. Another whole turkey was still untouched so Elsa grabbed the whole thing, and once it red eyes were on her she tossed him another dead bird, cooked and seasoned well.**

**"That's a good boy!~" Elsa cooes at the now happy, panting dog who comes up close to the Ambassador. She shows no fear and begins to scratch under his chin. "You must have been hungry to eat two whole turkeys! Isn't that right Cujo?~" Elsa scratched behind his ear and the green giant dog suddenly popped in a cloud of green smoke. Coming out of the smoke screen, Ambassador Elsa held a small puppy, wagging his tail wild at the sweet scratching treatment.**

**"You know Cujo?" Sam questioned, now deeming the giant danger was gone she could climb down from her safe spot.**

**"Oh of course! I know this little pooch! The troublemaker would be frolicking around realms, and I've bumped into Cujo a few times on my travels." Elsa laughed. Dora slowly approached the Ambassador, eyeing the now small green puppy with hesitation. "Oh Dora now, he won't bite you at all!" Elsa encouraged the princess, continuing to scratch under his chin. Taking a chance, she gently patted the happy puppy and smiled, seeing as he was loving the attention.**

**The Prince chuckled, seeing how Cujo was getting all this attention. He might be tailing Lady Elsa all day after his belly scratching.**

**"It's quite a routine after dinner. Sometimes, Cujo takes a guard along with him!" The comment was suppose to be a joke, but the girls blanched at the though of being the dog's chew toy.**

**"Well, we know he's a big sweetheart!" Elsa smiled, scratching his ear. Sam looked unimpressed by the green ghost dog, showing detest. She would take a cat any day.**

**"As long as he doesn't try to lick me, we'll be okay." Cujo started barking, wiggling his way out of the Ambassador's arms before prancing around her feet in circles.**

**"It looks like he wants to play!" Dora smiled, watching the dog eagerly wait for someone to take action. Elsa smiled, waving her fingers behind her back, secretly forming a soft powdery snowball.**

**"Looking for this Cujo?" Elsa held up her makeshift ball, and Cujo watched the ball's every move. The lady laughed, moving the ball left and right. "Is this ball what you want?" Cujo danced again, waiting with little patience. Elsa tossed snowball off towards the open doors and Cujo chased after the snowball with a mad dash.**

**"As fun as it looks, I should warn though, Cujo likes coming back with a big thanks." Danny warned before the now massive pooch bounded back, snowball already melting in his mouth. He looked to not be stopping soon-**

**The ladies quickly parted out of the pit bull's way, but Elsa stood in her place arms ready for him.**

**"Elsa, what are doing?" Sam worried if Cujo would run for over, and she could get hurt! She knew that this was a competition, but to have one competitor out of the games so quickly by a hyper active ghost dog-**

**Cujo charged straight to Elsa's arms, nose slamming into her face, but the dog went no further! The ladies, even the dinner guests watched the winds that blew the left over food onto the ground not disturb the lady now laughing, giving rubs to the affectionate dog. She was still in the same spot, unmoved! She stopped a charging pit bull in it's tracks!**

**"Whoa." Sam could only say that, for this tall petite woman was more than meets the eye.**

**"Incredible." Dora spoke too, and Desiree and Spectra were just speechless from the twig-like blonde stopping a beast so big! Then again, she is from a realm full of yeti-like bears.**

**"That comes to show what happens when trained by wild beasts." Spectra huffed, but her comment was heard perfectly well by the ambassador. She snapped her head to the spiky redhead, sharp aquamarines were gone and a pale red took there place.**

**"Penelope Spectra, do you believe Far Frozen's are nothing more than physical strength?" She voice matched face, appearing calm but the hint of anger was there like a harsh bite of cold wind. Cujo agreed, not liking his new favorite person being agitated or insulted, so he growled his giant choppers. Danny swallowed down the groan from his throat, but he couldn't stop the shiver swimming down his back from seeing her eyes shine that dangerous red, not bloody rubies, but when they got close to that dark color...**

**Danny covered his mouth before anyone saw his dopey smile, or his pink cheeks, so he turned to his goblet of water trying not to stare at the interaction.**

**"Careful Ms. Spectra, don't let the curled horns and brute strength fool you. Us beasts can be quite affectionate." Elsa held a small smirk before looking Cujo. She snapped her fingers, "Go give her a kiss." and Cujo leaped at the command towards Spectra who had no chance of fleeing. The dinner party watched poor Spectra get covered in dog kisses.**

**"Cujo." the call from his master brought the ghost canine to his side, now shrunk back to puppy size. He yipped while circling around his feet hoping Danny would play with him too. Danny looked back to the now ecto-slobbered Spectra, and he couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face. She was literally paralyzed, stuck on the ground with her dress soaked and hair now with five new curls. Sam couldn't hold it in, and burst into laughter at Spectra's comical state. Soon everyone had a good laugh, some clutching their stomachs at the twitching redhead.**

**"I need a shower."**

**XxxEnd/FlashbackxxX**

**Danny chuckled under his throat after that scene, his old evil counselor had quickly but stiffly stormed to her room. After she left, dinner came to a close and Danny escorted everyone back to their rooms. A promised chat in his studies later that evening, just the old trio again, he left Sam at her guest room door. Walking Elsa back to her room, well was a little harder than he thought.**

** **XxxFlashback2xxX** **

**What's worse was that she was doting over the tiny pooch in her arms, and that grated at his already agitated nerves. Danny hated to say this to himself, like hell he would say it out loud, but he wanted those aquamarines staring at him, her sweet words and fingers petting him- he glared down at 'man's best friend' snugged surrounded by the thin arms of the pretty ambassador.**

**"So, you've met Cujo in the Far Frozen Realm before?" the ambassador looked up at Danny's questionable look. Setting the pup down, much to Danny's relief and she nodded.**

**"The little rascal was playing with his chew toy, just appeared out of nowhere while I was out in the wide fields. Little troublemaker." she hummed playfully watching Cujo follow them around. Danny smiled, hands behind his back and reminiscing back when he first met the ghost dog. The trouble they both caused for others, for Valerie big time.**

**"This little pooch was nothing but trouble when we first met. A lost puppy trying to find his favorite squeaky toy. After making destruction in his path, we finally found it in a laboratory and the little guy disappeared without a goodbye. Until a year later, here he comes, prancing around looking for a new friend." Danny smiled down at the yipping dog. Elsa looked back and forth between the prince and his dog and smiled, a sweet genuine smile.**

**"Obviously he knows who he can trust, a special bond you two have created. Treasure them Phantom, especially with your new chapter in life." Danny nodded to the ambassador, and Elsa continued to walk alongside the Prince till they reached the gardens. Cujo ran off, enjoying the new scene, Elsa included.**

**"Oh Prince Phantom, what a lovely garden!" Elsa walked further down the stone walkway to the small green maze, the polished water fountain waiting at the end. Danny sighed quietly to himself, his happy mood dropped down a few notches.**

**Didn't she know that she has walked through the maze before? Touched the waters in the fountain? Loved the flowers that bloom very season?**

**"I just love a well kept garden!" Elsa sighed happily at the view, but before reaching the entrance of the maze, she suddenly stopped her steps. Danny watched her completely freeze in place. His boots walked up to the ambassador, clipping the stones below his feet and when turned to see her face- her pupils shrunk in size, like she was witnessing a horrifying surprise.**

**Gone were her pretty glacier eyes, and in place small purple plums stunned at whatever frightened her!**

**Danny reacted quickly, gently taking her thin biceps in his hands in case she collapse to the floor. "Elsa?" his voice made the ambassador blinked, her eyes returning back to the blues he loved. Her breathing was labored, oxygen returning back to her lungs. She looked at the the hands wrapped around her arms before realizing Danny was so close to her.**

**"Oh Phantom, so sorry for spacing out." Elsa covered her mouth in embarrassment, feeling terrible for surprising the Prince in such a way.**

**"Are you alright? You stood stiff as a statue for a whole minute." Danny searched her face, any clue as to why she froze at the entrance of the green grassy maze. She began to regulate her breathing, and calmly shook her head.**

**"It's quite alright. Just had... a minute of deja-vu there...like, I was..." Elsa stared off towards the rest of the garden, her eyes searching for something to help her out. She felt so out of place, but felt nostalgic about being here. Right now, in front of the great Prince Phantom.**

**"Yes?" he brought her back to his emerald gaze, his hand tightened around her arms. Elsa shook head again, an act of forgetfulness, taking a step back that made Danny let go.**

**"I couldn't have. I never been here before." Elsa didn't look up into the Prince's eyes, seeing their different styled shoes were better to stare at. Danny tilted his head at the ambassador with a raised eyebrow. He thought up of something, and decided to go with it.**

**"Maybe you have."**

**That caught her attention, and just as she raised her head to look up- Danny kissed her cheek! Her surprised jump gave Danny the moment to jump back, getting a good look of the now mouth agape, pink flushed ambassador. She covered her cheek where his lips smacked full forced. Danny couldn't stopped the smirk from stretching over his face when the ambassador was trying to form words like a fish out of water.**

**"*gasp* How dare you..." her voice was just a gentle whisper trying to be strong but failing terribly.**

**"I dare, Ambassador Elsa I dare-"**

**"Come back here and apologize!" Danny's playful face disappeared when Elsa stood tall, face hard as a diamond, but her cheeks were still flushed in embarrassment. Was she troubled by one kiss to the cheek? Well, after almost nine hours of no contact, he deserved at least one kiss! Even if Elsa decided without his knowledge that she was playing hard to get! The maze was behind him, and he used it to his advantage.**

**"You not serious are you? Well if you want one you will have to catch me first-and no using your ice powers either!" Danny took a few more steps back towards the entrance when Elsa was about to protest. Hearing him call her out on cheating didn't sit well, and it showed on her face as she frowned hard, and she even stomped her foot!**

**"You don't think I can't run in heels?" Elsa asked, one perfectly trimmed eyebrow raised, challenging him to tell her wrong. Her foot tapped the stone floor.**

**So Danny did just that.**

**"Well, no." he shrugged, before he bolted inside the maze disappearing from sight.**

**"*gasp* Well, I better not catch you using your powers either _little prince!_" Elsa yelled after him, now giving chase inside the maze.**

**XxxEnd/FlashbackxxX**

Daniel pulled his head out of the water a third time, happy that he was able to think back on the wonderful moment they shared. He rested back against the plush pillow at the side of the giant tub. He smiled, reminiscing back to the maze that he knew by heart. Seeing her so shocked over the kiss- so priceless! Being chased by her... hearing the slaps of branches and her squeaks of surprise... and once they made it to the end, the water fountain as their finish line, she tackled his arm, telling him to admit defeat with leaves and twigs in her hair. Once getting a good look at herself from the water she looked horrified at the woman staring back at her... then she laughed.

Hearing that bell-chime laughter again was what he missed the most.

Deciding he had enough, he rose from the tub to get ready for his meeting. Drying off his legs, he tied a towel around his waist before grabbing a new one for his hair. Danny went to dry his hair off with another dry spare when another door opened.

The steam still left from the grand tub blocked the new face walking inside his bathroom, but there was no mistaking the long pale legs peeking from the short snow white robe every time the person walked. Legs that went on for days and Danny was stuck ogling, watching there every move until he could see more of the long body they belong to. His eyes widen when long dainty fingers untied the small hair bun from its pins, a few small twigs fell to the ground along with the robe.

"Aaah~ A hot soak is what the doctor ordered." despite the fogging room, Danny could see Elsa's outline and peaks of pale skin as she smiled at the hot bath she would soon enjoy. Now letting her hair fall freely down her back, platinum waves cascaded behind her back, and a few more hidden leaves fell to the marble floor. She steps toward the stool and low sink, with different bottles of sweet smelling shampoos waiting for her. Picking the right bottle, she poured a handful on top her hair before dumping a bucket of warm water to get herself wet. Her hands worked quickly to get her scalp washed, soap suds quickly expanding over her wet locks. Danny watched as some of the bubbles that clung to her wet, pale skin had slid down her back and onto the floor while she sat on top the stool. Running another warm bucket of water, Elsa dumped it over her head, and her hair and body was soap free.

Danny could see the majority of her body, now wet and glistening in the lights, and he still had not move from his spot. The strong Prince Danny was afraid to swallow for his throat was now dry as sandpaper, and as to not alert the naked lady of his presence. Squeezing her hair free of excess water and then pining her hair above her head, Elsa grabbed a bottle from her robe and pour a honey yellow liquid onto a pure white wash cloth. Lathering the soap up, she began to wash her neck and shoulders, giving an extra run behind her neck. She moaned, feeling some relief in her neck from stiffness.

Danny became a statue, only concentrating on breathing and not blinking, still terrified not knowing what the beautiful woman, who was only a few yards away from his person, would do if he was discovered. Most of the steam had moved aside and Danny bite his lip to keep the groan down in his throat, now seeing her soapy back in full view-

_"Wha- stop!" _Four steps were taken towards that lovely back, and Danny just realized his body was approaching her! He struggled to keep his breathing quiet, but watching the soap and water all over her again, his hands wanting to caress her fair skin again- His mind and body were fighting with one another, the mind knew that there would be dire consequences, but the body knew want it wanted, and what it wanted was taunting him with soap suds and humming. His eyes drop dark, to her sing again, her sweet velvet voice that could charm even the wildest of beast to calm their fury. His raging emotions were running on a rampage in his clouded brain to do something to the pale goddess, and he dripped his hair with growing anger.

Elsa did not remember him at all, so he couldn't touch her. It wouldn't be appropriate-

_Says the hormonal ghost so close to her personal space._

No! No no no no, (Danny takes a step back)

_You can just taste her skin-_

Stop it! (Danny took another shaky step, back from Elsa) We cannot, we must leave-

_Sweeeeeet~ like vanilla~_

Shut up! (Danny hissed, a growl grew from his throat as a warning, but too soft for other ears. He covers his own if it would make the voice in his head quieter.) We can't get closer, can't give into-

_Yes you can! She's yours!_

NOO-**SHREEEEEEEEEEEEK!**

Elsa flinched at the sudden scream, but when she turned around she block her face from a sudden swarm of bats! The winds around her blew heavy with the black creatures now rising up to the roof. When the room was quiet again, Elsa peeked around to see no one in the milky pearl and gold bathroom. Only the faint mist that still lingered over the tub like clouds over the ocean. Elsa blinked, feeling unsure of what just happened.

_Squeak!_

Elsa stood up from her stool to look up to the tall wide ceiling, now being the home to a small litter of black dots. Aquamarines searched over the sudden flock of bats she had no idea where they came from, watching her from above with beady red eyes. A few minutes past with the sudden staring contest, but Elsa broke it off with a tired sigh.

"A hot soak is just what you need Elsa. I'll have to let Prince Danny know about his bat family problem." Elsa decided, now walking towards the inviting tub, not catching the middle bat move it's inky black wings to now hang right side up. Green glowing eyes watched the fair maiden slowly descend into the hot water, sighing in relief of the hot waters working at her stressed muscles. The clear waters covered her up to her shoulders, her neck resting against the pillow against the rim of the tub. Danny had to get out of the room, if he gave in to his temptation-

"Oh! Sorry for barging in on you!" A voice squealed in surprise, a maid ghost quickly moving towards the cabinets to gather a dry towel for Elsa.

"It's quiet alright. I was just soaking in the wonderful hot water after a bath." Elsa smiled politely at the servant placing a clean white towel next to head. After a thanks, Elsa pointed up to the ceiling. "I don't suppose you know about the bat family in the bathroom." the maid looked back at the lady with a look of confusion, then she giggled.

"Huh, bat family? We don't have any bats in the bathroom. Let alone in the castle." she waved Elsa comment off.

"What? They're up-" Elsa looked up at the ceiling, and sure enough not a bat in sight.

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

The Prince plopped on his bed, hot and exhausted from just one night of the lady trials! At least he made it out of the bathroom alive, but he felt like creepy old man having to sneak the way he did! The towel around his neck was dropped over his head shrouding his whole head from view, hiding his eyes that were once clouded emeralds. Now those eyes were losing their color, fighting between normal neon greens... to passionate hungry rubies.

Danny struggled at times with his bat senses, they came in handy at times when needed, and to have his hormones bouncing around in his head don't help him think straight.

Especially if a certain blonde woman wasn't being so stubborn and acting like they were complete strangers! Danny growled low, his teeth had already lengthened at the bathroom, frustration building, after being so close to her body and not even having one taste of her-

**KNOCK!**

**KNOCK!**

"Prince Daniel, your meeting with Advisor Tucker will begin soon." Skulker's voice was behind the door, reminding him that this matter had to wait. Danny sighed heavy, praying that this meeting would go smoothly. Without him snapping at anyone.

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

"Hey, remember when Tucker had to run a mile under ten minutes?" Sam laughed hard, body half curled in her cushioned seat. Danny was wiping tears from his eyes after bringing up some old stories, and the trio's favorite were about Tucker's first few days of training with Skulker. The ex-hunter had Tucker run a mile under ten minutes, and to help motivate the trainee was to use one of his collected beast. Tucker had never pick up his knees faster in his life, even beating Skulker's expectation.

Tucker holds the record of five minutes.

"Hey, I'd like to see you try and outrun a gargantuan rat the size of a house!" Tucker became miffed, taking a drink of water to calm down his anger, but he couldn't stop a smile, thinking back at the proud look from his best friends after panting at the finish line. That day was over five years ago, back when they were beginning their long journey.

"How far we've come..." Tucker spoke out loud, string at his cup before looking at his best friends. Sam sighed big, relaxing against her seat.

"We were high schoolers, and now, we're exploring all over the Ghost Zone." Sam a big smile was stretched over her face, Tucker nodding to the comment.

"Yeah, I sometimes have that weird feeling I'll wake up and get stuffed inside a locker by Dash." They shared a good laugh, reminiscing about the high school days. The ghost fights they worked together to take down, and protect Amity Park, their home town.

"Say Sam, how has the Ghost Zone traveling been treating you?" Danny asked, relaxing back against his office chair. The goth ranger sighed, stretching her arms above her head.

"It's been going great! I feel a lot more confident with my new abilities, and with some new upgrades that i won't say until much later down this week." Sam smiled smugly, feeling proud about herself. The goth had much to go through just like Danny did with his training. Of course the ranger before him had a few battle of her own to face, and after the first few months together as a team, they had to go their separate ways. For the first time since they were kids, the young friends had to go down their own paths to achieve their goals.

It was that day their destinies were given, and without looking back they began their walk down the lonely road.

**XxxFlashbackxxX**

"Clockworks, ... are you serious about, what we just saw?" Danny and his friends came back from the portal Clockwork opened for them, showing the path if Danny did not take up the crown as King. Sam sunk to the ground, eyes blown wide in disbelief, and Tucker was speechless. All three were very shaken up from what they had witness.

Amity Park was a war zone.

It was like walking through the deeper future if Danny's evil form attacked Amity Park, but much, much worse. Ghosts, ghouls and skeletons were floating through the streets, terrorizing people everywhere. Some humans fought back, provided with ghost tech blasting back the ghosts and spirits, but the few that were not so lucky to overpower some of the ghosts that came to scare the living world- the outcome of the unlucky...

Amity Park was not the only place either. The trio got glimpses all over the world, even seeing Guys in White help drive most of the ghost armada back into their realm, but when one fleet would be sent back, another throng would appear through a new portal. Danny saw his sister Jasmine, in her older future self, helping with the Guys in White in research about the ghost that would appear. Even his parents help aided the ghost fight with the government and Guys in White.

As for future Danny...

"So you see, it doesn't just effect the Ghost Zone's balance, but the whole world will be in chaos by this new change. This view is just a taste of what could happen Daniel."

"I don't understand! The Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage never wanted a king before now, what's with this sudden decision to make me King?" Danny felt like pulling his hair at the new situation at hand. Just once, he had hoped his day would just go smoothly and he could just get on with some random ghost fight. Especially after passing his Math test. Clockwork snapped his fingers, and the Book of Legends appeared before him.

"That is because Pariah Dark was just sealed away by the Ancients' combined power. The Crown and ring can only be worn by one individual, not seven. Daniel, remember that Pariah Dark was once the King of the Ghost Zone, the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage had one master, but you have defeated their combined power and sealed Pariah Dark back into the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Their see you have the potential to be the next King." Clockwork stopped talking after the book showed once again the history of Pariah Dark's reign, his defeat and then Danny's victory over the evil king. He looked blankly at the teens, all three taking in this new information. He could only imagine what was raising through the young man's head, the biggest decision of his life will determine the survival of both realms.

Accept his new life as the future ruler of the Ghost Zone, or watch as the Earth and Ghost Zone battle one another until no one is left.

"Daniel," said teen slowly looked up to the time ghost now standing over him in his old man form. "Understand that if you take this path of becoming Ghost Zone's new ruler, you will taking small steps into the position. Before anything else, you must take the Blood Oath of Kings, wearing the Crown of Fire and the Ring of Rage. Once you've taken the Oath, you can not go back to the life you once had."

"So, I can't see my parents again? My sister Jasmine? Amity Park?" Danny could almost feel his throat tightening up. Not being able to see his family again? Go to nasty Burger with his friends again? Enjoy the life of a fifteen year old teenager, and losing his time fighting ghost to protect Amity Park? He bit his bottom lip, trying to contain the shudder of a sniffle now understanding what he would lose in exchange for his new role in life. The consequences of his choice still weighed heavily in his mind, and in his heart.

Either the world perishes in fire from war, or he takes his new place in life as King. A gentle hand was placed onto his shoulder.

"I did not say you could not see your parents, but with your new life training to become King, you won't have that luxury to go see them as you please. Unless you are ready to tell them about your hero identity?" Danny flinched after that, knowing he wasn't ready for that move. Jasmine of course knew, but his parents?

"Danny?" hearing Sam behind him reminded him that he truly wasn't alone on this decision. Turning to his two best friends, he looked into their eyes.

"Well guys, what do you say? It would feel better to me if I could hear what you guys had to say. I don't want the whole world to suffer for my choices. My evil me taught me that, but this will change our lives either way. Whatever road I choose, I can't think of going it down without you guys." Sam and Tucker offered a smile to their friend.

"Hey man, you can always count on us to back you up! We're not team Phantom for nothing!"

"Tucker's right. Don't worry Danny, we'll always be behind you. You can count on us." Sam offer her sentiment, lightly punching his shoulder. Danny sighed in relief, some tension from his shoulders loosening from his friend's words.

"Thanks guys."

"What strong bonds you have with your friends Daniel." a new voice cut in. The group turned to the Ancients returning to the time ghost's tower. "I'm sure they understand that they too will be effected by your choices Daniel."

"And we plan to stay by his side." Tucker surprisingly spoke strongly despite the creepy tall ghosts such as the Ancients.

"We've come this far, we don't plan on abandoning him now." Sam crossed her arms as she took a stand beside Dany, and tucker took the other side. Clockwork took a good look at the trio, seemingly determined to proceed forward. Clockwork came closer to Danny.

"Daniel, I will ask again. Are you ready to take on the role as Ghost Zone's new ruler and King?" Clockwork asked firmly, and this time Danny stood taller with a straightforward nod.

"Yes. If it means to protect the Earth and Ghost Zone, then yes. I will take my place as Ghost Zone's new King." Danny watched Clockwork move aside as the Ancients came forward.

"Step forward Daniel." the ghost halfa did as he was told, taking a few steps closer to the powerful seven. The Ancient in the middle moved his hands hiding in his long robe sleeves to present a cherry oak box, outlined in gold. He presented inside the box the powerful relic, Crown of Fire still gleaming neon green. Another box was pulled from an Ancient's sleeve and inside the cherry oak box was the Ring of Rage.

"Now change into your ghost half." the command was simple, and so Daniel went ghost, and now standing before the Ancients was Danny Phantom. "Phantom, do you swear to take the Oath of the King, and become Ghost Zone's new ruler?" Danny nodded his head.

"Yes."

"Do you promise to use the Crown and Ring as sword and shield, to protect the Ghost Zone and the Earth from evil harm?"

"Yes." That was an automatic response.

"Do you swear to put the people's needs of the Ghost Zone before yourself and your desires?"

"Yes."

"Then Danny Phantom, we the Ancients hereby declare you, Prince of Ghost Zone."

_Prince?_

Before Danny could ask, the two relics began to glow, sparking to life. The Crown flared green flames and both the crown and ring floated from their resting plush cushions. Everyone watched as the two relics stayed above Danny's head, then suddenly the Ring slipped onto his right ring finger and the Crown stayed a little above his snow white hair. The shock was short before the jolt of pain. Danny yelped from the hot burn to his finger before they both returned back into the boxes they came from.

"Whoa, what happened?" tucker asked, voicing the question all three sure had.

"As of today, Danny Phantom you are now Prince Danny, of the ghost Zone."

"But, isn't he suppose to be the King?" Sam asked, slightly confused.

"Of course we are not going to just push Danny into the King spot without understanding his role. You don't become a King that easily. He must go through training in order to be ready." Clockwork step in, hovering close to Phantom, who now was staring at his gloved finger where the ring was just a minute ago. he could still feel the lingering warmth of the crown and the sting of the ring.

"Wait, like history and dancing classes?" Danny looked horrified, now dreading the long classes of history, etiquette and dancing. _"Look what you've signed up for Fenton."_

"Not just writing classes, but sword fighting and strength. Wisdom and knowledge has to be just as strong as your physical strength. The sam for you two." Clockwork now turned his red eyes to Tucker and Sam.

"Really?" both asked, truly surprised that they were included this quickly.

"Of course. Seeing as you made a promise to work alongside Phantom, you both have a part to play." the human teens showed faces of excitement, ecstatic to know what their own role will be.

"Well, I'm sure you great Ancients know, we are just human. No awesome ghost powers like Danny here. So what can we do?" Tucker asked, feeling unsure and Sam just as much.

"Hmmmm, well you might be able to answer your own questions in the future as all three of you will train alongside one another. Both in history and knowledge, and in physical and mental strength." one of the Ancients spoke waving his green skeleton hand in front of the teens.

"Before you ask us any questions children, I believe we have some work to get through on your new journey." the head Ancient waved his hand and formed a grand mahogany door with a gold knob.

"It is time, Prince Phantom and friends to take the next step on your journey."

Danny turned to his best friends, a small smile growing onto his face. "Well, you heard him. This is it guys. Our biggest adventure yet." Green eyes looked at each of his friends slowly, taking in their faces.

"Nothing me and my PDA can't handle." Tucker smirked, waving his favorite tech device in hand.

"You know I can't wait to get started. Can't wait to see what's in store for us." Sam smiled, almost beaming in excitement to know what lies behind the door. Daniel was happy to know he wasn't going down this road alone. With his best friends at his side, he knew whatever challenge came their way they would get through it together. As a team.

"Then let's get to work."

**Xxx(End/Flashback)xxX**

"And look at us now!" Tucker reclined on his chair, snacking on the baked goods brought up to the office. "Five years later and look at where we are now! WE have, drum roll please?" Tucker taped his fingers against his knees to imitate drum sticks. "The soon-to-be coolest Ghost King in all of Ghost Zone history, along smartest, most good lookin' tech genius at his side- aaaaaaaand let's not forget about little miss goth warrior here."

"Ha ha, very funny Tucker." Sam sipped on her tea, giving Tucker a playful stink eye. Danny chuckled at Tucker, for the tech wiz was right; it was such a relief to see his two best friends back together after these harsh years, growing strong and helping the Ghost Zone together.

"So Danny, what's for tomorrow's event?" Sam asked, but Tucker shook his head almost spitting his water.

"Sam! We can't just tell you what the event is! That's cheating and unfair for the other competitors!" Tucker mildly scolded the ranger who frowned.

"All I asked was what the event would be, I didn't ask for any hints on winning, or about any cheat codes-"

"Come on Sam, Tucker's right. I can't tell you what we have in store for tomorrow. However!" Danny took a drink of water from his glass cup. He was going to need it after this. "I can let the two of you of know about my first trial a few years back. Tomorrow we plan on letting the ladies watch a show, a little play about my first trial back in the Acropolis of Athens. When I defeated the raging beast, the champion of Athens." the Prince watched his friends' faces grow with excitement.

"Oh, you've got to tell us about this one!" Tucker grabbed the tray of treats, settled the plate on his lap and and waited like a kid on Christmas wanting to open their first gift. Sam showed more restrain of her growing excitement and got comfortable in her seat after pouring a fresh cup of tea.

"It was a month after you guys left for your individual trainings, Clockwork and the Ancients appeared in the throne room with the first task." Danny sat back against his plush chair, relaxing his back as he began to weave the story of his first quest, on the road to becoming the Ghost Zone's new King...

**Pandora's Obstacle Course of DOOM!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters are coming one by one, until the brand new chapter coming before Christmas!


	3. The First Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join Danny as he tackles his first trial!
> 
> **+Note that most of this chapter is in the past, dealing with Danny's first trial.+**

Danny yawned for the second time for the last hour, for the meeting he was stuck in was taking a toll on Danny. The young soldier before his throne was yammering on about what village was short on supplies, and he tried his best not to press the snooze button inside his head, but his eyes were sagging badly. Last night didn't help his sleep for Danny had to study for his Ghost geographic test. The maps brought in were more advance than Frostbite's traveling map, and remembering the coordinates and axis of the different realms was very exhausting.

"And so your highness, the people of the Molasses Swamp village needs another month supply of medicine, but in order for that to happen they will need to have the-"

"I hope we are not intruding on business Prince Daniel." a deep voice cut through the soldier's voice, bouncing off the stone walls of the palace. Danny jerked from his slouch on his chair, easily recognizing a friendly voice before he appeared before the throne.

"Not at all Clockwork!" Danny jumped up to get his bones and muscles awake from sitting too long. "Soldier, we will pick this issue back up after this." Danny dismissed the ghost soldier who bowed and left the throne room. Clockwork and Danny shook hands with big smiles.

"Taking your Princely duties well Daniel?" said prince chuckled.

"Well, if you don't count setting the research lab on fire and freezing half the soldiers in ice because of nerves, then yes. The Prince look is looking good on me." Danny's smile turned sheepish and Clockwork chuckled.

"Fear not Daniel, in due time. Speaking of time, we must talk privately about your next move." Clockwork jabbed his staff to the stone ground and appearing from the purple smoke was a portal to take them both to his citadel home. "Right this way." Clockwork ushered the Prince through and the two men were now in the clock tower.

"Prince Daniel, I've brought you to talk about your mission into becoming our new King."

"So studying the ghost history and geography wasn't good enough?" Clockwork could hear the humor in his voice, earning a smile from the time ghost before it disappeared. A mirror was in his room and with a wave of his hand, it brighten up to reveal a silhouette of Daniel himself.

"Prince Daniel, in order for you to officially become King, we and the Ancients have agree to test you with four challenges. In order to move on to the next challenge, you must obtain a piece of an ancient gold after claiming victory." Above the small picture of Danny, a golden band appeared with a beam of holy light above his head. "This golden ring has been broken into orbs. I will warn you Daniel, that these tasks will not end in a matter of minutes. Each mission can ad will take some time, and you will not be able to move onto the next until you have accomplished the first one." The mirror showed the hoop breaking and morphing into four balls before flying in different directions. "After you claim the first one, the next task will be unfolded."

Danny watched as the picture of himself moved around to catch the four golden orbs. "So what happens when all four are collected?"

"That my Prince, you will have to wait and see." the time ghost jabbed his staff onto the floor, and another portal appeared. "Are you ready for your first task Daniel?"

"Whoa, whoa whoa whoa- like now? Right now? What about the castle? My duties?" Daniel began to panic, not realizing how fast he was being rushed into these sudden trials.

"Fret not, for Tucker and Skulker will be left with orders for taking care of affairs until you return. If anything, you can always write to keep tabs of order." the portal grew bigger and soon a giant, blue and gold figure walked into the clock tower.

"Pandora? What are you doing here?" Danny was surprised to the giant Greek warrior coming to see him, unless...

"Hello again Phantom, or I should be saying your highness?" Pandora smiled down at the young royal, and Danny felt a little at ease seeing an old, friendly face.

"Pandora has agreed to help you get ready for the first trial in her realm. She will be in charge of the first challenge, and will be supervising your progress during your stay in Athens." Clockwork informed before bringing up a new portal.

"Come along young Prince, let's not dilly dally. Time to get you up to speed for your first challenge!" Pandora sounded excited, and Danny felt a little excite himself to see what was in store.

"I'll be seeing you when the task is complete. Good luck Prince Daniel." Clockwork made a quick bow, Daniel nodded his head at the purple and blue ghost before following Pandora into the portal.

Now appearing into the ancient Greek Ghost realm, Danny was lead into the lush green garden and floated behind the giant warrior into her home.

"Welcome to Athens young Prince! I've been planning a grand feast for your arrival here, but unfortunately the cooks have mixed up the soup ingredients with our special remedies for bath salts, and have to cook up another batch. While we wait for the feast, let's go over your trial young Prince." Pandora's spear glowed a brighter blue flame before it zapped up at the ceiling. The dancing blue flame dropped in front of the Prince, and soon shaped into a beast on all fours, with a wild mane bellowing from it's head with glowing bright eyes. Despite no sound from the flame creature, Danny could almost hear the beast roared up to the ceiling with razor sharp teeth inside its jaws.

"This beast is Artaxes, a champion of beast here in all Greek history. Legend says, this is the lion responsible of the birth of the Nemean Lion that Hercules himself killed."

"Wait- you are telling me that this beast I'm going to going against is the _father_ of another legend? The same lion Hercules took down?"

"Yes, and to complete the task, you will be forbidden to use your ghost powers-"

"What?! Are you insane?!" Danny jumped back from the flaming beast which finally disappeared. Danny looked at the giant warrior like she would sprout another pair of arms. "Then I'm lunch meat if I can't use my ghost powers!"

Pandora waited patiently for the Prince to go through with his hysteria before she came up to him with a simple hold in his shoulder. "Prince Daniel, by training you for this challenge, you will be building up on your physical strength as well as your quick wits with what and where to strike your opponent. Spartans back in the ancient Greece had to rely on their speed and execution when fighting their enemies. They were great strategists, knew how to keep a formation when pushing their enemies back from crossing their armies. What if during the fight you were completely drained of your special powers?" Pandora's voice was gentle, the glare gone from her bright red eyes when looking down at the now scared Prince. "This training will help even the odds, you may have grown stronger and adapted well to your powers, but even without them, you need to know what move is the best to move forward. Evening the scales will work better in your favor in the future."

Danny let what Pandora was saying to settled to his brain, trying to calm down his already antsy nerves. What Pandora was saying was slowly making sense, there was more to fighting than just having his powers, being able to think quick in situations that could be life or death. It still wasn't reassuring to know his opponent was a savage lion champion!

"How, how will I know that I'm ready?"

"I will be watching your progress Prince Daniel, so when I feel like you are ready, the challenge will commence- Now I hope you haven't have dinner yet! I can smell the delicious vegetable soup coming all the way here from the kitchens!" Pandora almost carried the little Prince with her to the lavish garden, perfect for a feast. Looks like lunch was to be enjoyed outside.

Pandora clapped her hands twice, and immediately a handful of servants in simple white garbs floated fast to place out the mini feast between the giantess and young Prince. In seconds the feast contained a giant bowl of mixed greens salad, a massive boar roasted and glazed with honey, and hot vegetable soup with wine to enjoy with the meal. The green servants scurried away, leaving one servant behind who held out the pitcher of wine to refill.

"Relax young Prince, and enjoy. I recommend the vegetable soup! A delicious beef broth soup, and very nutritious!" Pandora helped herself with a cup full of soup, humming as the broth slipped down her throat. Danny help himself to the soup as well, as to not rude, and raised his eyebrows to the hot beef flavor. Diced green beans, bits of corn and potatoes, shredded celery and carrots on occasion but Pandora had good taste, for Danny agreed as well!

"Wow, that was, really good." Danny helped himself to another cup full before venturing into the other tasty choices for dinner.

"Amazing isn't it? One of my favorite cooks has returned and surprised me with her best vegetable soup. Mmmm! Some fresh bread slices would complete it just right!" Pandora smiled before finishing her cup and taking a few slices of the pork.

"Well, my compliments to the chefs! Maybe they could share some cooking secrets for mine back home!" The two shared a laugh while enjoying their hot meal, fresh wine and soon slipped into simple chatter of the new royal life.

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

"Ooo, too much pork. I almost pulled a Tucker. I still don't know how he puts it away." Danny groaned into his pillow, now resting in his temporary room a building away from Pandora's temple. Danny enjoyed the grand feast that Pandora had prepared, the stuffed Prince was astonished by how much the giantess could put away. After finishing the first for roast, three more wee brought out and nothing but bones were left behind! Pandora ordered Danny to rest early for tomorrow's training would be very demanding.

Time was well into evening, and while he rested against his new soft bed, Danny turned to look at the blank ceiling above him, and he began to take in what he had learned today into consideration now that he had the quiet to think things over.

"So, it finally begins, my first trial to becoming king, and its against a savage lion champion... I have to fight with _my bear hands!_ I'm no Hercules here! I'll be more so a cat's chew toy before being a champion!" Danny slammed his face back into his pillow, the negative thoughts swarming inside his head like unwanted flies. Danny knew that the outcome could turn out good, but all he could think about was all the bad that will happen. "Must get sleep. I'm sure Pandora will wake me up early to start." Stretching against his new bed, relaxing into the plush bed Danny and sleep soon found each other.

(**Five hours later...**)

"RISE AND SHINE DANIEL! GET UP AND LET'S GO!" Danny jumped out of his bed from the shouting and banging from his door, and he ceremonially found himself on the floor, legs tangled in his bed sheets. "TRAINING START BRIGHT AND EARLY! WE MUST GREET THE NEW DAY AT THE TRAINING GROUDS!" slipping on his boots, Danny floated with sleepy eyes towards the door. Opening his door, he was greeted by-

**THWACK!**

a giant fist slamming him down to the ground. Seeing stars, he shoved the hand off his body before glaring up at the green multiple eyed monster at his door.

"I got the message the first time you screamed!" Danny yawned, but still grumpy he would have begun to float down the hall had the monster not dropped white linen on top of his head. "What's this?" The linen cloth dropped on him looked like thin bed sheets.

"Your new attire while here in Athens." Danny turned to see Pandora floating over his way. "It's called a chiton, a Doric styled robe, and sandals to go along with your new attire. This loose robe will be your workout attire while training on my obstacle that is now all ready for you young Prince. Now come along, let's get you dressed and ready." Pandora ushered him out towards the open fields past her gardens, and what greeted him was a wide valley with the craziest obstacle course Danny has ever seen!

"Behold Prince Daniel, to your training fields, and the Obstacle Course of DOOOOOM!" Pandora gestured to the bizarre and hazardous boxed pen then lightning struck from the sky to add terror and fright.

If the Prince wasn't awake earlier, he was now.

Danny stared wide with terror as he took a good look at the field before him; Pandora's obstacle course had rings of fire, electrical barb wires, and massive blades that could cut an elephant cleanly in half! In order to pass his first task, he had to survive, _this? Man eating lion or this_, Daniel didn't know which was worse!

"As stated yesterday, there will be no use of your ghost powers, just physical strength and using quick judgement." Pandora spared Danny a glance seeing the young man almost shaking, and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Fret not Prince Daniel, for I will have an example go through on how all this goes down." the giant warrior clapped her second pair of hands, and in seconds a tall athletic ghost also wearing chiton appeared before them. "Take you mark!" Pandora called out, the ghost set himself on the ground, hands and feet ready for the signal to dash in. "BEGIN!" and the athlete started his dash into the mouth of the dangerous course.

"Now Prince Daniel, when you start the course, you start off with a 100 meter dash, once you've crossed you will reach the O.U.T walls," Pandora talked while the ghost dashed down the hundred meter stretch, then took a sharp turn to his right to be greeted by three walls. "O.U.T, meaning over, under and through. So go over the first, crawl under the second, then jump through the third." the ghost jump over the first wall with ease, and minute later he came across the second and quickly crawled under before sprinting to the last which he simply leaped through.

"This course here, is the Tyrolean Traverse." a large pond was underneath a purple rope tied on both sides, and a bell was attached to the other end. "This course requires great balance, and at no time can your feet touch the water." when the ghost began his crawl over the rope, a few bubbles popped from the green water below a drop had touched his arm. He cried a painful yelp, waving his burnt arm but beginning again to cross the rope.

"Water?" Danny raised an eyebrow at the giant warrior.

"Did I say water? I meant the hot acid down below." Danny gawked, now knowing what was waiting at the bottom. Careful not to get burned again, the athlete touched the bell at the other side, before slowly, and carefully turning around to come back. "I forgot to mention you have to turn back and reach the beginning again." Successfully the athlete crossed and began his sprint down the trail.

"The next course, will be the Hercules Hoist." next down the trail was a metal outline box with a few ropes attached to the top, and at the bottom was a big red sack tied to the rope. "Make sure you have an iron grip, and use your strength to pull the heavy sack of weights to the top." the athlete grabbed the robe, planting his feet in a squat position before pulling. A few grunts, even sweat glistening his forehead but he kept pulling until the red sack was finally at the top. A louder grunt was heard with clenched teeth, for the ghost slowly released his grip from the rope, watching the red sack return to the ground. "Slam the weight down to the ground, you have to do it again." Finally the athlete returned the sack to the ground then turned to sprint down the track.

"Further down, will be the Barb Wire crawl. Very simple here, get your way to the other side by crawling. You can also roll if you like." The athlete got on his hands and knees, and began to speed crawl, but halfway there his butt got too close to the wire-

**ZIIPTPTPTPIIIP!**

"Ah, my tail!" Danny flinched when the athlete cried, now rolling on the dirt to relieve the sting on his backside.

**ZIIPTPTP!**

"My hair!"

**ZIIPT! ZIIPTPTPTPIIIP!**

"MY EYES!"

Danny flinched every time a body part touched the wire, until finally, he made it to the end of the metal wires. Almost burnt to a crisp, the athlete slowly crawl back onto his feet to finish the course.

"Coming up here, we have the Monkey Bars." the obstacle before them was a simple platinum monkey bars like you would see in a kid's playground, but the design was stretched out five times bigger than normal so four more could swing along at the same time. The athlete was a bit slower than in the beginning, and Daniel couldn't blame him for the terrifying courses he just went through. Finally reaching the bars, he jumped up to the first and reached for the next, then swung a bit to get to the next bar-

**SWIIIPE!**

A giant blade appeared, almost taking the ghost's hand before disappearing. Daniel paled at the massive size of the blade. If the ghost wasn't careful-

**SWIIPE!**

Danny flinched at the high pitch yelp. Some of the ghost's top was shaved off his back when he swung to the next bar. Spooked for only a second, the athlete carried on, and with girly squeals he narrowly dodged the massive blades swinging from their hiding spot.

"Make sure you swing your way from start to finish."

"And if I let go too soon?" Danny looked up at the giantess. Pandora pointed to the athlete hanging on with all it's strength, but sadly his grip slipped and he plummeted to the dark hole below-

**IIIEEEYEEEEIII! OOO! OO! OOO! AAA!**

The screams and the tearing of clothes made Danny squirm and shrink into himself before the athlete finally emerged from the dark, but long purple limps were still clinging to his legs.

"Beware of the savage monkeys below. I would advise you to get through the obstacle as quick as possible." Pandora floated lazily off towards the next course once the athlete retrieved his pants from the beasts below.

"The home stretch, this here is the 50 meter Fire Run. Once you get here, it's a straight run down over hot coals with a flaming steeple jump to clear." The now exhausted athlete was now on shaking knees, but quickly caught his breath and blitz over the hot coals, the sandals help prevent burns on the bottom of his soles, but once the flaming hurdle came up-

**RRRAAAAAWR!**

The head of a flaming beast roared at the athlete, scaring him onto his butt. Completely forgetting the coals below him.

"EIIYAAAAAH!" the athlete had a funny dance, trying to knock out the flames to his butt, and the burning sandals now catching fire.

"That's enough!" Pandora raised her hand, signaling the end of the obstacle run. Two firemen ghost came to the burnt ghost's rescue, dousing him with a bucket of water. A stretcher was brought to take the ghost away, and when he passed the Prince, his ghostly skin was charred, some spots more severe than others. A thin veil of smoke arose from his tired body and Danny could hear a hard groan before he was taken away.

"The finish line is at the the end of the steeple jump, but in order to cross, you must take the spear at the beginning of the 50 meter mark and strike the beast. Then a path will be opened for you to finish." Pandora pointed to the white robe stretched over the track, marking the end of the obstacle course. "Want to try it yourself Prince Daniel?" Pandora had a bright smile one her face.

At the suggestion, Danny began to quickly shake all over, his forehead became soaked in sweat. No, he did not want to try this course at all! He would rather go head to head with the lion now and be down with it!

"Why don't we build up to the course first? Like warm up before we get too serious?" Despite the quake in his voice Daniel smiled up at the giantess, hoping for a much less painful route first.

"Hmmmm, very well. Get change young man, we will start with our warm up routine."

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

"Come along Daniel! You got to be faster than that! Do you want to get eaten by the great lion beast?!" Pandora shouted over the track to the tired Prince, who was now running around on the track. Time was well in the morning, and Danny was still getting himself warmed up! ONE full hour of running! The sun was high up and the heat was drilling on Danny, but the finish line was just after this 100 meter mark- Daniel had looked over to Pandora, who was sitting on a stone bench talking to a cloaked servant before a few more appeared.

"That's enough. Come rest over here. Time for breakfast." Pandora clapped her second pair of hands and the servants vanished, leaving behind bread and fruit. Once Danny reached the spot, he all but collapsed in the dirt. "Come now, we are on a schedule here, and you need to refuel before the next set of training today."

Danny rolled to his back facing the sun's blaring light. His legs were like jelly, but with a little bit of arm strength he pulled himself to reach the cup of water. Gone was the first cup that he choked a gulp back up, desperate for relief to his parched throat. The cup was quickly refilled and Danny finished the second just as quickly.

"So, now that we have gotten you nice and warm up, we will move you to weapon training shortly." Pandora took two bites, finishing the red apple quickly before grabbing two more. Daniel groaned, his legs still throbbing from the running. What he would love right now was a greasy bacon and eggs, but seeing that he couldn't complain to what was given he grabbed for the pear and enjoy the juicy fruit. Pandora clapped twice and servants quickly cleaned up the blanket just as Danny was reaching for some bread. "Come come now, we must not dally now." Pandora was on her feet and off to another part of the track arena. Two cups of water and a half eaten pear, Danny wasn't going to survive the next round of pain-

"GET TO MOVING DANIEL!" Pandora's voice boomed over the stadium, making Danny jump quick on fawn's legs to run over to the middle of the track. The field in the middle was green grass, and in the middle of the grassy field was a giant stone plate.

"Welcome Daniel, for you are now to be introduce to weapon training. A spartan is familiar with a small group of weapons; the spear, his sword and even using his shield." Pandora walked up to a stone bench with said weapons laid out. Taking up the sword, she swung the blade with expertise, a full arc before a quick jab in the air. Her other pair of arms grabbed the spear and with technique, she jabbed the air and added a few twirls to jab the invisible foe at her left. Placing the sword down to take up the shield, she turned to the Prince. "Grab the sword and the spare shield. Let's begin with basic sword training."

Once Danny was facing Pandora, his sword and shield training began with how to properly hold a sword and shield, then learning how to put the two together. Danny mimicked Pandora's stances, keeping his dominated foot forward and his body balanced when ready to attack. Luckily for Danny, he had some experience with a sword so dealing with a spartan sword was not too different, but dealing with a heavy shield all together was definitely new. Without warning, Pandora charged her spear towards Danny, but the Prince stood taunt seeing the spear head so close to his eyes.

"The lion has only one mission once he's put inside the ring, and that is to kill you Prince Daniel. Treat each, and every enemy, every obstacle like they will stop at nothing to make you fail." Pandora charged with a yell at Danny again, and this time he pulled the heavy shield up to block the spear from his face. Smiling at his accomplishment, he didn't see the shield in her hand that swiped his feet from under his body. Danny tumbled to the hard stone ground, the giantess towering over him, and raising her spear high-

**DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG!**

**(Present Day: Danny's Office)**

"What?! What was that?" Tucker jumped from his seat, jumping at the bell tolling the eleven hour. The rest of the treats not eaten were spread over the office rug. Thanks to Tucker's exclamation, Sam had to change out her shirt for her tea left a large stain.

"And the story has to be put on hold until the opening ceremony tomorrow." Daniel clapped his hands together before standing from his plush desk chair. He stretched his back after sitting so long, and chuckled at Tucker mourning over the fallen cookies on the floor. He clapped twice and a servant ghost appeared, clearing away the tea set and fallen treats and dirt from the floor.

"What a terrible cliffhanger Danny, now we have to wait until tomorrow to see if Pandora landed the deadly blow on the Prince." Tucker grumbled, dusting the dirt from his uniform. The other two shook their heads at the tech advisor.

"Come on, I'll escort you both to your rooms." Danny beckoned them to his office doors, leading them out. Casual chatter floated between the trio, feeling like young teenagers again walking to class or Nasty Burger after school. Once reaching Sam's door, the boys wished the ranger goodnight before they walked further down towards Tuckers separate quarters. Guest rooms were in the eastern half of the castle's second floor, while normal residents, important figures of Phantom's castle stayed on the west side of the castle, and the throne room nestled in the northern entrance of the castle. "You have tomorrow's schedule ready?"

"Guest list for tomorrow's banquet, check and invites returned stating that they will be here. The chef's menu for tomorrow night's dinner and finger food spread, check. The play cast is also up to date with their mini show, being the morning and afternoon entertainment. Oh, and don't forget to sign the agreement for the medicine shipment over to Dorothea's Realm." Tucker pulled up a file on his SmartTech, bringing a hologram form of paper, citing the written agreement of what is to be exchanged between the two realms. A fourth of their dairy and produce harvested, a small price to pay in order to have medicine for the whole kingdom for a few months time.

After Princess Dorothea took over as the new head ruler, the kingdom had a lot to cleaning up to do, and was slowly rebuilding itself from the ground up. After two years into Danny's Princely role, he and the Princess had discussed ways to help rebuild her kingdom from the ground up, and now with his new doctor Dorothea will be able to help her people move on from the traumatic decades of servitude, at the mercy of the selfish dragon prince.

"I'll have it ready in the morning after talking to Jazz about the next shipment." Danny swiped the pixel parchment back to the adviser who gave a quick nod. Some more small chatter went between the two friends before making it to Tucker's chambers.

"Ready to get the ball rolling with the festivities?" Tucker gave the Prince a cheerful smile, which Danny returned.

"Tucker, the ball has already been rolling, now I need it to give me the strike I need to win this."

"You mean the strike to win the one true lady~" Tucker wiggled his eyebrow at the Prince, that cause a quick flush to his cheeks. Danny coughed once making the adviser laugh at his best friend. Bidding the techie good night, Danny ventured out to his chambers to turn in for the night-but a haunting melody echoed softly through the empty halls.

A very familiar voice floated to Danny's ears.

Sleep forgotten, Danny followed the voice down to the southern halls, leading out to the gardens.

_...You're ... alone_

Danny slowly walked outside, taking the first few steps to see where the voice could be.

_...You're on ...what have you..._

His trained ears caught it's location, and with quick stealth, Danny floated towards the fountain, shimmering underneath the moon's light, and perched on top the stone ledge was the ambassador of the Far Frozen Realm. Lady Elsa's focus was on the bright waters below, her dainty fingers played up top the water's surface. Her nightgown was a simple snow white gown with the tail a bit longer, almost trailing the ground behind her feet. Elsa hummed a melody with no words now, her focus on the rippling waters and Danny kept his distance to only listen. She brushed her long braid of her shoulder and Danny could see her pale flesh now brighter, taunting him in the moonlight.

He could even see the faded freckles speckled over her shoulder.

Her long neck came to view, her other hand brushing hair aside and playing with a wild bang that crowned her round face. She turned to the side, a profile view of her lips, pink and smooth, and sorely missed-

"Prince Daniel?" Danny met her eyes that clearly showed surprise. Danny pulled a calm mask over his face while walking closer to the fountain.

"Enjoying the view from this angle?" Danny asked, eyes away from the lady and into the bright waters.

"I just wanted to... enjoy a walk before bed." Elsa looked up to the moon up above. "I enjoyed the view from my balcony window, but right here, ...the view is beautiful from here too." Danny wondered why she paused, but when he looked to the fair lady, he once again became distracted. Now up close, his green eyes zoomed in on how the nightgown clung to her body, a lovely V neck cut and the shoulders were bare for his eyes to feast upon.

Who else has looked upon her flesh tonight?

A growl rumbled from his throat before he could stop it, gaining Elsa's attention.

"Tell me, what song were you singing earlier? I couldn't help to hear it. Your melody travel through the garden." Danny yanked his attention off her bare shoulders to look at her stunning eyes.

"The song?" Elsa blinked in surprise that her voice was heard by someone else. She turned back to the waters below her, almost like she was embarrassed of being heard. Danny watched her face suddenly scrunched in hard concentration, but when she brushed her bang from her face the look was gone. "The song... I remember from my travels, through the Ghost Zone. I believe it was when I was visiting Pandora. I'm sure you've met the giantess young Prince." At that remark, Danny smiled almost fondly now thinking of the giantess, and how she had painstakingly helped him through his first trial.

If you call throwing him in a pit with a vicious, colossal lion any help. Then yes, the Prince was very positive about Pandora.

"Well, I could tell you some very great memories from when I first met her, helping get her box back up till the time she threw me into a pit a war-driven warriors-"

"Spartans? You really fought against Spartans?" Elsa's interest was suddenly piqued, her attention now gazing at Danny with wonder. Danny could feel his face slip into a frown, but quickly pulled a mask of surprise and slight amusement.

"Yep, the whole army of Sparta. Tall, strong men raising sword and shield to fight me head on." Danny knew he shouldn't be spoiling anything for tomorrow, but seeing Elsa's face finally show happiness towards him, he deiced to go ahead and roll along. "Surrounded by all corners, with Pandora up top her seat watching me fight for my life against the great armada, the Spartans and standing at the front was their famed leader-"

"Leonidas." Elsa's face grew a smile, her long fingers almost covered her mouth in astonishment. "Oh, your highness, what a story."

"Thank you Ambassador, but if I say anymore, you will really be spoiled for tomorrow's show."

"A show?"

Danny nodded. "Yep, and it's best we get our sleep before the morning greets us." Danny didn't want to leave her side, but he really needed his sleep if he was to survive the next day. Today was just the welcome ceremony that they all survive, the beginning wasn't even a challenge, for the real trial will truly start in the morning.

"Oh, of course." Elsa stood from her seat, dusting off imaginary dust from her dress.

"If I may, ambassador, escort you back to your room?" Danny held out his hand for her to take and pulled his best smile. Elsa stared at him, aquamarines staring up at his face before taking a hesitant look at his outstretch hand. A light flush swept over her cheeks at the gesture and she laid her hand against his bare palm.

!

Danny shivered at the contact, her smaller hand in his, and his smile grew before leading them out of the gardens. The walk was silent, but Danny took glances down at Elsa as she continued to explore the garden as best as her eyes could see before reaching the red carpet and stone walls. Danny wanted to squeeze her hand, rub his thumb over her smaller knuckles, but had to resist temptation for he couldn't overstep his boundaries.

The Elsa next to him was not the Elsa he remembered.

"Here we are!" the two stopped at the cheery doors that housed Elsa's room for the duration of her stay.

"Quite the host you are Prince Phantom." Elsa gave him a bright smile before letting go of his hand-and Danny had to pinch himself to not grabbed that hand again.

"What was that song you were singing at the fountain earlier?" Danny needed her attention again, he couldn't end the evening so soon.

"Song?" Elsa turned to him in confusion.

"It was a beautiful song you were singing when I arrived at the gardens. It was really a lovely melody."

Elsa blushed from the praise, but didn't meet his face. "Oh Prince Phantom, it was a silly little song-"

"I would like to hear it tomorrow, if you could." Danny took a step into her space, making Elsa meet his bright neon greens and hopefully a gentle smile. He didn't want her to panic if he was giving off the wrong look as he stared into her lovely blue eyes. Elsa blinked her owlish blues at his face, and Danny could practically hear her heart thump against her rib cage at the sudden closeness. Danny felt his nostrils flare from her sweet scent, vanilla and a hint of lavender and he had to clutch his hand to a fist for the desire to simply grab her was growing strong by the second. That desire ached even more when she ducked her head and he frowned at the move. _Look back at me!_

"Prince Daniel, should you be making such a request-" she stopped talking when his two fingers griped her chin gently, directing her attention back up.

"Please Miss Elsa. Sing the song, for me tomorrow. I would love that very much." Danny could see shock in her big blues, and he knew why. His usual neon greens had dropped it's bright hues. Glittery emeralds were in their place, and if her wasn't careful the next turn-

"Daniel. I'm cold." Before Elsa whispered those spine tingling words, her eyes were shiny gemstones, taunting him to come closer. Into her space.

Right where he belong.

Danny could feel it, and not just his eyes that he knew shot a dirty crimson red. She-she was-

Danny snapped his hand to the golden doorknob and swung open her door.

"Have a good night Ambassador." Danny's charming voice spoke through the invisible fog between them, and bowed his head to the ground. To bring his eyes back to her face would not be smart on his part. Even if she basically gave him the green flag!

"Good night Prince Phantom." and just like just, she walked in without a second glance and Danny shut the door behind her. It took another full minute for Danny to let go of the knob before he began his quick walk to his chambers. He took a glance at his hands and could see he was teetering over the line of changing, his new claws and haggard breath said it all.

Had he looked back at the knob, the gold handle had his hand imprinted from his strong grip.

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

"Good morning ladies, and hey, you made it to day two here at Castle de Phantom!" Tucker welcomed the small group of ladies, standing in front of the throne steps, a few giggling at the adviser's humor. "Now for today, we have some special guests that will be here for the evening, and I'm sure you all will be on your best behavior." Tucker clapped twice, and ghost butlers floated in with chairs for the ladies to sit. Tucker advanced forward to now stand in front of the group, and waved at the empty space in front of the throne room. "What we have for you ladies is a little show to entertain you this morning. The story I'm sure you are all wondering, is the beginning of one young Prince, and his great adventures. Ladies and gents, please welcome one of ancient Greeks finest comic poets, the father of New Comedy, Menander." Tucker waved into thin air, and not a second sooner, appearing in a cloud of green smoke was the ghost known as Menander.

The pale green ghost stood before everyone wearing an off white chiton and brown sandals. A thick beard adorned his chin, and a patches of salt-pepper hair sat at the back of his half shiny head. The old ghost coughed in his fist before he spoke.

"Thank you, your highness for having me in your humble abode, and I must say it's such an honor to direct this special play." the Greek ghost smiled at the young Prince, who smiled in kind and gave him the go. Menander coughed once again in his fist and turned to the blank throne room.

"Um, sir Tucker-"

"Say no more. I got this!" the tech advisor smiled brightly before pulling up a hologram screen, pushed a few buttons and with a quick thumb touch later- the ground below them began to shake and tremble beneath them!

"What is this?" Dorothea stared at the black and white diamond patterns on the ground that were trembling below her chair.

"What's going on?" Spectra demanded, her hands gripping her chair arms at the sudden quaking.

Just as soon as the quaking came, it suddenly stopped. Puffs of smoke sparked from before them, and as the thick smoke cleared, a wooden stage had taken it's place. The low stage before them had grand drapes that were saturated in deep red with a little gold trim at the bottom.

"Oh wow! A theater in the throne room?" Dora exclaimed, suddenly excited at the new layout before them.

"You think that's cool? Check this out! You love this Menander!" Tapping away on his hologram graph that grew larger using his thumb and pointer finger to blow up the small graph of the interior design of the theater before them. Tapping again at the corners of the screen, he touched his finger over the design and swipe it off his screen to now bounce onto the wooden. Bright lights flashed from that small square, and like fireworks it sparked and flew into the wide ceiling above. The digital specks worked together to form a picture, taking the stage along with it's new transformation.

"Presto!" Touching another square on his floating screen, the stage, the whole throne room quickly transformed into an outdoor Greek theater.

"Whoa Tucker!" Sam jumped from her seat, now seeing where they were now, no longer sitting on chairs in the castle's throne room.

"Welcome! To Ancient Greece, and the theater of Dionysus, Athens!" The group of ladies all stood from their seats to look around in wonder of the new setting they all were placed in.

"Amazing." Dora's bright red eyes were drinking up the new sights, now surrounded by stone steps of the arena and the flat stage down below. Even Spectra was silent while taking in the magical theater.

"Splendid! Magnificent! Sir Tucker, this is what I call a theater!" Menander applauded with the quick work done by the advisor, and Tucker was drinking up the praises with a proud smirk. "Let us all get settled down, for we will be begin shortly!" the Greek ghost flew off to gather his actors, and Prince Daniel took the time to address a butler ghost to gather fruit and wine for the ladies to snack on.

"Skulker," said Captain approached with a bow low enough for his ear to hear. "Go ahead and make your rounds around castle, but before you do send for Jazz. We have some things to discuss before our special guests arrive."

"As you wish." Skulker blanched at his words. "I still can't get use to saying those words. You will never let me live this down will you whelp?" Skulker hissed under his breath, but Danny could hear well enough and only smirk at his retreating Captain of the Phantom Guard. At the same time the butlers had arrived with refreshments for the special ladies as they settled down for the show!

The room began to dim down and the lights were focused now on the bare stone stage, but soon a group of ghost floated into the middle of the stage, wearing black robes and the stage light pointed down on top their heads

"The Book of Legends have spoken! We, the Ancients, must find our next King!" and the play began with Danny's first trial. Danny knew that was not exactly what happened when the Ancients were looking to find him, but the actors didn't have all the information, only what was necessary for the public view.

Danny had to smile so far at what Menander came up with on such short time. The ladies were enjoying themselves, so he had to pat himself on the back for the afternoon activity. He was doing well, being a good host so no need to panic. He was doing a good job. Desire enjoyed a pear while lounging against a soft plush chest couch. Spectra sat back, legs crossed and relaxed against a plush chair enjoying a goblet of wine, with her assistant Bernard behind her to feed her fruit from her bowl. Sam was nursing a cup of tea while a butler ghost stood next to her with fruit to choose from.

"Oh my goodness!" Danny moved his eyes side to side at the flabbergasted women below his throne. They stared in disbelief at the monstrous Obstacle Course created by the one and only Pandora. The ghost portraying the Greek giantess was actually a wooden mechanic contraption the actors had worked together to make, but the weird wooden model turned out to work just fine to portray Pandora. With glowing red eyes, Danny and the others watched her command actor Danny to conquer the crazy obstacle course. The ladies and soldiers watching oohed and awwed when fire spewed from up the stage and the purple crazy monkeys frolicked and danced around Danny. Sam laughed at the "scared screams", and Prince Danny glared down at the ranger's back.

Tucker bit his knuckles as to hold his mirth inside.

"Standing in his way to victory, was the Great Leonidas, and the Spartan Armada." when Menander announced the historical warrior a taller, buffer actor stalked onto the stage, glaring down at the green Prince actor, and quickly the two drew swords to fight.

"Whoa, fighting against the Leonidas, that's-" Sam was at the edge of her seat after popping a grape in her mouth.

"Incredible." Elsa stared, her stare set on the sword fight between the two warriors. Danny stared at the ambassador's head, the feeling of forlorn creeping up in his head, but when she turned around to look back at him, he gave a warm smile before averting his attention back to the stage. He tried his hardest not to flush at being caught, but could you blame him? No looks at breakfast, and only a good morning to last him throughout this play.

Why must she torture him so?!... _heh_. Sweet torture...

Just like when they first met on the training grounds...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little by little this story is being updated until the big reveal of the new latest chapter coming!


	4. The First Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A walk into the past, the young Gladiator and future Ambassador meet for the first time.

**(Four year ago, back on the fields in Ancient Athens and inside Pandora's Battle Ring)**

**CLANG!**

**Danny whipped his left arm out, brushing the giantess' feet with his shield, just like she did seconds ago, and she too was surprised. Quickly gaining the upper hand, Danny pulled his short sword from his side and charged again! Pandora was prepared for the strike, her second shield blocked his left swipe and her spear was ready to skewer his stomach! Knocking the weapon down with a quick parry, the two quickly separated to the opposites of the ring.**

**Their eyes watched the other, waiting in silence while beads of sweat dripping from Danny's forehead and cheek. The Prince was gasping for breath, and he was feeling muscles he didn't know he could feel crying for a break! After the long and tiresome warmup, Danny could only dodge and parry, but for how long? His body was not use to this intensiveness, and he thought Skulker was being ruthless on him before! Pandora was doing a good job whipping him up into better shape. What else did she have in store for him?!**

**"AAAARRGH!" Pandora released a blue ghost blast at Danny, snapping him out of his thinking. On instinct he raised his shield, but didn't see where the blast was being aimed at. The power from her beam blew Danny off his feet, making him skid a few feet successfully out of the ring.**

**"Zoning out while in the heat of battle could cost you young Prince. I'd advise you to keep heavy thinking down to a low minimal when facing Arataxes." Pandora twirled her spear in one hand while approaching Danny's tired body. Pandora's body blocked the Sun above their heads, her red eyes still fierce from the spar. Danny was quickly seized by the back hem of his chiton and soon Pandora was in his face. "We will need to work on your focus. We can't have our Prince, soon to be King lose his focus against a vicious hungry lion now, can we?" Pandora jabbed his chest gently like a mother would when correcting her child.**

**"*gulp **pant* Yes mam." Danny was truly exhausted, almost two hours straight of intensive working out, and the first hour was just a warm-up! His feet would be heavy as lead before the day was over!**

**"I hope you two are hungry! Time for a break!" a new voice called out to the warriors, and both turned their attention to the newcomer, who practically floated towards the field.**

**"Ah! Do I smell that delicious aroma of your best vegetable soup? I hope you have some good pork roast sandwiches to go with that!" Pandora dropped Danny back to the ground and ventured off to the delicious food coming their way. Danny groaned when the dust cleared, wobbling his way up to his knees. He coughed a bit when the wind was knocked out of his stomach, but when he looked up to see Pandora-**

**!**

**"Oh! You must be Prince Daniel! A pleasure to finally see you up in person, your highness!" a soft voice, much more gentle than Pandora, was standing before him. Slowly getting to his feet, the ghost before him was a form of milky transparency, a wisp that could be blown away in the wind. A white skirt dragged on the grass that was connected to narrow hips, midway of the peplos that was bunched at the hips. Now on his two feet, he was faced to face with a very pale ghost, a servant with a hood over their head.**

**Danny couldn't see the ghost's top facial features, for they were blocked from the shadow inside the hood. However he could see the round bottoms of soft cheeks, a rounded chin, and small lips that held a smile.**

**"Thank you, fair maide-!" Danny almost jumped out of his ghost self when he peered into milky white irises. No other color or even pupils for that matter.**

**"Is something wrong your highness?" she tilted her head, an expression of confusion written over her shadow-like face.**

**"Children! Don't dawdle now! The vegetable soup is growing cold!" Pandora called to them before continuing her lunch. The female spirit turned back to the giantess, and floated back to her side. Danny, with some difficulties made it to the sweet smelling aroma calling his name. The lady spirit pour him a bowl.**

**"Your majesty." she kindly offered him, and Danny nodded his thank before practically inhaling the hot broth down his weak esophagus.**

**"Oh my goodness!" the servant was startled as Danny coughed from the forced feeding he put himself through. "No worries your highness. I made plenty for the both of you, so please take it slow. You don't have to swallow everything in one gulp." The servant advised gently once Danny stopped coughing. She offered a cup of water to help his throat.**

**"Thank you." and she nodded with a smile.**

**"I don't believe you two have official met! Prince Daniel, this is the talented cook from yesterday," Pandora gestured to the wispy ghost woman who now stood tall in front of the sitting Prince. "Meet Krystallia." said ghost bowed before the Prince, lifting her skirt with both hands with her smile soft and kind.**

**"Your majesty."**

**"Krystallia, very unique. I like it." Danny nodded back, politely smiling. He noticed a twinge of pink sprout over her cheeks before they dimmed back to chalky white. Danny smiled up at her face, for she was truly different from any ghost he had encountered in the Ghost Zone. "What a mysterious ghost she is. Almost like she will disappear... from existence." now that Danny thought about it, he looked to see that some of her dress would vanish before reappearing. He looked back at her face that still held a soft smile, but now it drooped ... sad.**

**"Prince Daniel! Lunch is over! Time to get back to training again!" Pandora did not give Danny the chance for a second bowl or any extra food, for Pandora half dragged him back to the stone plate ring.**

**"Oh no. My legs just went to sleep!" Danny could feel the start of legs shaking from the numbness of sitting. He looked back at the tasty looking pork sandwiches he didn't get a chance to eat, but as he glanced at the servant cleaning up their picnic, her milky eyes-**

**had flashed a bright blue before she turned to float back to the kitchen.**

**"Blue? I saw blue-"**

**"DANIEL! PAY ATTENTION!"**

**THWACK!**

**XxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxX**

**"She did not have to add on two-hundreds laps after the workout today. I was focused-and did she have to really hit me that hard with the shield?! At least I can feel the goose egg go down." Danny groaned wobbled his way to his temporary room, the bed looking so inviting. Just a few more steps-**

**BANG!**

**"Sir Daniel!" his door swung open with a bang, which scared the tired Prince to completely miss his bed. Instead of going forward, he flopped backwards onto the hard floor. He groaned louder as he saw black spots cloud his vision. Rubbing his abused skull, and the goose egg that swelled even bigger, he glared up at the ugly fifty eyed monster that stormed into his room earlier this morning.**

**"What, is it now?" Danny growled, trying to keep the feral gnashing of his teeth to a minimum when he spoke.**

**"The bathhouse has been prepared for you to use for the evening. Please follow me." Danny wanted sleep, to be ready for tomorrow's grueling workout, but he wouldn't have time for a bath if his morning was a repeat like today. Danny grumbled, but lazily floated behind the monster as he walked down two hallways of the same house to the private bathhouse. The wide open bathhouse was polished marble everywhere, and the waters were almost sea foam green, with thick steam rising from the bath. A towel was left for him to dry off and the monster left him to his cleaning. Danny glanced at the cuts and bruises littered all over his arms and legs that Pandora gave through the hard training. If this looked like a lot, he couldn't wait to see what new pain and beauty marks he would earn tomorrow-this was only day ONE!**

**Removing his dirty chiton and sandals, he slipped into the very inviting waters, sighing loudly at how fast the heat was working quickly to his exhausted muscles and bones. The marble was a little cold against his shoulders, but the sudden temperature change went away when he sunken head deep into the waters.**

**Danny held his breath, letting the heat work all over his body and relaxing the tension from his muscles. Today was brutal, a total wake up call that Danny had been slacking bad during his training with Skulker, or was the ex-hunter not as driven as Pandora's crazy workout plans? And the lunch breaks were almost worse, a swallow of soup was not going to last him during the upcoming practices.**

**Maybe he could talk to the lady servant earlier today about getting in enough food. He never did get the chance to give her his compliments about her good vegetable soup. Speaking of the servant ghost, Krystallia, she was a mystery all on her own. He wondered what was her story.**

**Done with his soak and thinking for the night, Danny rose from the hot waters and began to wash himself clean from dirt and grime. Returning to his room clean and refreshed, he dove into his bed and was knocked out just as his head hit the pillow.**

**(Four hours later...)**

**SLAM!**

**"RISE AND SHINE DANIEL! TIME TO GET READY FOR BREAKFAST!" the green multiple eyed monster looked at the empty bed to now seeing the Prince on the floor rolled like a burrito.**

**"Okay-This routine is going have me lose it before my trial." Danny hissed as he glared hard at the monster at his door.**

**(Three whole months later...)**

**"OKAY! I take that back! THIS routine, will make me lose it before my trial." Danny have finally made it to the picnic grounds where he and Pandora have their lunch after morning practice. His legs were still wobbly from practice, but he was starting to get use to the work load. He kept that thought to himself, for the last time he spoke his thoughts Pandora was happy to add on extra weight training.**

**Hey, you try carrying a whole cow on your back while running around the track, and tell me it wasn't over the top!**

**"Just on time young Prince!" Krystallia smiled at the tired halfa as he crawled on his knees to a free bench to rest. The servant brought a steaming hot bowl of soup, and Danny nodded his thanks before chugging the soup down without pause. Kyrstallia had stopped trying to get the Prince to drink his soup slower, she knew he was parched and starving from the rigorous workout that Pandora put him through. Instead she giggled to herself when Danny would almost choke on the hot soup.**

**"Should I even say it's hot?" Danny shook his head before holding his empty out for a refill. Wordlessly she took his bowl, but as Krystallia gave the Prince another hot bowl-**

**"Come now Daniel, lunch is over now! Let's get going to our next-"**

**"Pandora mam'!" A ghost servant appeared next to the giantess, whispering something to her ear.**

**"Give me a minute Daniel, I shall return shortly." Pandora left the fields with the servant ghost. Daniel took the chance to flop back against the soft grass below to relax his sore body.**

**"Would you like some bread with your soup?" Krystallia appeared in the Prince's view, her ghostly hood shading her face but not hiding the bright white eyes. Still hungry, Daniel sat up to take the fresh bowl of vegetable soup with a ripped piece of baguette bread at the side. Daniel smiled at the choice of soup today, for last time the shy ghost tried chicken noodle soup.**

**Poor Krystallia will never try to cut another ravenous chicken again.**

**Chuckling at the past memory, he nodded his thanks before slurping his meal.**

**"You are laughing about the chicken again aren't you?" looking up at the glaring eyes, and seeing her lips pout to the side Danny laughed hard this time, not ashamed he was caught. He heard her huff in annoyance before his bowl was snatched away. "I like to see you try and cut a chicken's head off before cooking the bird."**

**"Oh come on, Krystal," Danny wiped a tear from his eye. Her name was too long so a nickname was in order. "You have to admit, the look on your face when the chicken knocked the knife out of your hand-"**

**"What kind of chicken has that kind of strength?!" her exclamation made Danny curled in a ball with laughter!**

**"The type of chickens that are found only in Athens. Monster chickens!" Danny felt her hand give him a shove, but she was weaker so the shove was barely a push. His laughter was soon joined with her own soft giggle.**

**"Chickens hate me." she sighed sadly after she calmed down, now resting on the grass across from the Prince.**

**"Hey, I don't know about you but if I had someone holding me by the neck about to cut my head off, I think I would fight back too!"**

**"And where in the history of histories have you heard anyone have problems preparing a chicken?" Krystal dropped her fists on her hips, daring him to challenge her. Danny snapped his mouth shut, completely stumped. He did not have an answer to that one. Krystal raised an eyebrow, silently asking him for his answer.**

**"Okay, okay, so I haven't read in my history books that any chefs had problems with cooking chickens- but that does not mean they haven't slipped up before they became professionals!" Krystal took that note into consideration before waving him off. She brushed away a bang that fell out of place, prompting her hood to fall off her head.**

**"Which brings me to finding some new recipes to try. Any suggestion for his Majesty?"**

**When Danny saw her hood fall, he took in her whole face, that face he could never see until now: Round cherub facial structure with dusted freckles over the bridge of her button nose and two small braids wrapped around the crown of her hair. A well kept braid bun was pinned behind her head and a stray strand of chalk white hair curled around each of her ears. Taking in her eyes, they were a lovely shade of aquamarine that he saw the first day they met.**

**"Whoa." Danny had to remind himself to breath when she blinked at his silence.**

**"Is there something wrong?" Krystal tilted her head in confusion.**

**"... Beautiful."**

**Krystal touched her face and realized he could see her face. She gasped, leaping up to her feet.**

**"Excuse me your highness, forgive me-"**

**"Krystal wait!" but the lady was quick in her departure, her wispy self sailing away. Danny got up from his spot-**

**"Perfect timing Danny! I hope you are well rested now. It's time to knock up your training!" Pandora had caught Danny's arm and pulled him back towards the flat stone arena they have trained for the past two months. Danny watched as Krystal floated faster than a leaf in the wind, wondering why she fled so fast after being seen.**

**A question he would have to put off until training was over.**

**The usual routine once the two warriors entered the ring was to immediately grab a shield and sword from the small stone table outside the ring. Test your grip, practice a few swings with the new weapon and then stand ready to fight. After two hard months of continuous one-on-one training, Pandora said nothing as she too stood ready. Teacher and student stood still and waited for one of them to strike first, both reading their opponent carefully. Pandora trained Danny to read his opponent in silence, watching their body language and wait for the right moment to strike. Danny was well awake from early morning warm-up, and beads of sweat drip down his face and brow, but it did not deter him from his focus on the giantess.**

**Red beady eyes watched Daniel with close analysis, and with years and years and years of training, she could see his quivering body straining to wait for the right moment. His muscles have thickened throughout his stay here in Ancient Athens, and he was only here for the past three months. Height had not change, but some bulk had stayed around his shoulders and legs, along with a firmer tone of core muscles.**

**Pandora could see Daniel relax his shoulders and take a breath, and she knew he was making the first move. Twirling the sword in hand, she met him at the middle of the ring as he executed a quick arch with his sword.**

**Her first goal to Daniel's training has been completed, but for her next goal, was not up to her, entirely.**

**The two warriors clashed swords, their shields pounded upon and dust clouds powdered the stone ring. Daniel may had less experience with wielding a sword and shield together, but with his speed and growing strength he pushed himself between the gaps he could jumped through as he and Pandora danced.**

**Despite growing in strength and endurance, Pandora continued their dance until the second he was off balance- a quick sweep of her foot to get Daniel to tumbled forward. She whipped around to point her spear at his face like every practice to end their spar, but Daniel's shield pushed her spear tip away, his own spear was pointed at her nose.**

**Her bright red eyes stared at the tip so close to her nose, then looked at the gasping young Prince, still on the defense with shield raised high. Pandora relaxed her shoulders, and blowing out a deep hum she dropped her spear to the stone floor.**

**Danny jerked towards the spear that clattered to the ground in astonishment before facing the giantess, whose first pair of hands clapped as the other pair were raised in surrender.**

**"Well done my Prince. Well done." Daniel blinked and waited for the surprise attack, the giantess has surprised him before, but when Pandora gently pushed the spear away and walked closer he stood up with an uncertain smile. "That was wonderful match."**

**"Quite a show if you ask me." a new voice spoke from thin air and in a puff of purple and blue smoke, the time ghost appeared from outside the ring.**

**"Clockworks?" Danny gave a nod towards the new comer, Pandora doing the same before moving aside.**

**"Yes, Clockworks has asked of your progress, and I wanted him to witness the progress himself." Pandora patted the clock man before leaving the ring. Attention now on the panting Prince, Clockworks smiled down with patience as Danny caught his breath.**

**"You missed the show. *pant* *pant* Pandora almost had me beat, again. *pant* *pant* I lost count after sixty times in a row." Danny used the spear to lean his tired body against, wishing for some water to help his parched throat.**

**"Oh I have watched the show, and you are progressing just fine. I know you are doing well young Prince. Perhaps a walk to cool down, and I can catch you up on matters back at the castle." Danny followed alongside Clockworks back into Athens, having to walk slow for Danny to catch himself a break from his workout. Marveling through the bustling city, passing through the crowded stone streets, servants and by passers made way for the two honored ghosts of the Ghost Zone and Danny had to stop the blush from the level of respect everyone showed him.**

**"I still can't get use to this whole "bowing" business." Danny mumbled to the time ghost, rubbing his clammy neck from the eyes watching them.**

**"Soon you will grow out of the phase and it will be like a walk in the garden. Now, let me bring you up to speed on current events..." The men took there time to walk back to the giant training arena, political talk bringing Danny's head back in balance. Just growing strong wouldn't help Daniel become King, knowing the affairs throughout the Ghost Zone was important as well. So far from Clockworks updates and Tucker's written reports, Prince Danny had no worries while away from the Castle.**

**"Prince Daniel."**

**Both men looked at the giantess who stood poised with spear in hand, waiting for their return. Once inside the stone ring, Pandora spoke, "My Prince, you have met my expectations after these past months here in Athens. I would like to set your next phase of training with someone new." Pandora stepped out of the way of a group of ghosts hovering behind her shadow. One in particular hovered closer to the young ghost, hard red eyes glared down at his scrawny form inside his helmet.**

**Well, compared to Danny, the warrior was a beast and wearing only leather strapped underwear, and Danny could see the ghost was lined with rock hard muscles. His thick neck looked like it could swallow Danny in one go!**

**"Introducing, Spartan King, Leonidas." removing his helmet, the Spartan King nodded his head in greeting.**

**"Young Prince." his voice gruff, but not harsh, and Danny quickly nodded back as not make the man angry. Danny didn't move from his spot as the ghost circled his form, looking from one area of body to another. He could feel himself sweating from the glare that was clawing up his skin. He began to worry if all his hard work had not made up to the Spartan King's exceptions-**

**"He has been molded well Pandora. I expected no less from you my Lady." Pandora nodded her head before looking at Danny with reassurance in her red eyes. "Unfortunately I can't determine where he stands in a fight without a demonstration first."**

**"Very well. Danny, take up your spear and shield." On auto-pilot, Danny fell into practice, waiting for Pandora to step-**

**-only to see a smaller set of gladiator sandals step into the ring.**

**Danny stared wide-eyed at the Spartan King taking his shield and spear into the ring, his King helmet now back onto his head.**

**"First man to draw blood is the victor." and without warning, the Spartan King charged forward with a mighty roar-**

**(Present Day)**

"I will show you the true power of Sparta!" The Spartan King actor yelled at the top of his lungs before the actor playing Danny whacked their wooden swords, performing a practiced dance together. The ladies up front were enthralled, Sam however showed less enthusiasm. The smirk on her face silently meant she had seen better. The giant king was "beating" actor Danny to the ground, some of the ladies gasped in horror of the beat down, but "Danny" surprised them all with a jump and a cry!

"I will not let you declare victory!" Prince Danny cackled at that, but he quickly covered it with a snort. Pulling on his "ruggedly handsome" Prince face, he clapped at the performance of the quick fight.

"Hey, did you really say that while fighting Leonidas?" Tucker whispered to the Prince's ear and Danny gave a quick shake of his head, biting his finger to stop another cackle.

"Theater input." Danny responded taking a drink from his goblet. Danny looked down at the ladies, and was glad to see they were entertained with the show. The Prince could not help but avert his eyes away from the stage, and roam over at the pretty crown of platinum blonde hair that watched down below. Danny sighed in sadness, seeing how the reunion he was hoping for, didn't go as planned yesterday. Even with last night's walk, he had hoped for one kiss- even a hug would have been better than giving him the cold shoulder.

He had no idea what was going on with Elsa, but he would get to the bottom of it before tonight was over.

"Bravo! Bravo!" the cheers from the ladies and some of the ghost soldiers brought Danny back from his staring, now looking up to the stage when "Danny" had defeated the great Leonidas. "Leonidas" was dragged out by his comrades and actor Danny stood close to the front of the stage. "I have defeated the great Leonidas, and I feel empowered! I'm ready, yes I'm ready to take on the Obstacle Course!" Danny declared with a shout, his wooden sword high in the air. Then the lights dimmed and curtains were drawn to signal the end. The audience applauded for the wonderful show.

"Remarkable!" Dora cheered, now risen from her seat. Sam even twitted a whistle to the performers.

"Very entertaining. I really like the purple monkey part~" Sam curled wicked smile up to the Prince, and at that remark he gave a sharp glare at his old friend.

"Tucker, if you please." Danny nodded to his advisor and Tucker clapped his hands.

"Ladies, I'm so glad that the show was able to entertain you." A few giggles were shared between the chosen ladies before Tucker continued. "and soon it will be time for lunch! I will turn your attention to our cook in charge, LunchLady!"

"WHAT?" Sam exclaimed, and Danny had to bite back a laugh after seeing the ranger's distraught face, but a snort escaped him. A giant puff of smoke appeared on the stage and out came the LunchLady, but now in a formal dress of pale pink and gold with pale yellow gloves. A clean white apron was tied around her dress.

"Oooh you young ladies are looking thin today. Would you like some of my fresh apple pie?" but when the ladies shook their heads no, LunchLady's pearl sewn hairnet flew off her head in hot anger. "Then DINE ON-"

"Lunch Lady!" Tucker cut through her exclamation, one foot tapping impatiently. "We talked about this..." Tucker was patient with the older ghost and she quickly bowed to Prince Danny for her slip up. She coughed, and tried again.

"Sweet little ladies, I hope you have worked up an appetite. I have the lunch course ready to be serve-WITH A SPLASH OF DOOOOM!" Lighting cracked up above the ceiling, and fast winds blew through the guest and servants.

"Uuuum Tucker?!" Sam asked out loud, looking her two friends in unnerving suspicion. The boys looked at one another with the same scared expression, knowing the outcome that is to happen.

"Oh boy, here it comes- EVERYONE BRACE FOR IMPAAAACT!" Tucker exclaimed through the growing winds. The giant red curtains that block the kitchen from the courtroom blew open and the Lunch Lady's grand buffet table flew alongside the multitude of choice dishes for the guests, quick like bullets from a machine gun. Elsa raced for cover, her instinct telling her to run for cover was scratching at her neck. Sam tumbled and dodged flying projectiles that rained too close, both ladies hiding behind a pillar for safety. Taking their idea, the other ladies did the best they could to survive the flying plates of food following their retreat. Dora had made it to one pillar, and with the help of a bodyguard stayed clean from any food. Spectra made it to safety next with her shadow butler swatting away any food that got too close. Poor Desiree had tomato soup soaked into her hair and some weird mustard sandwich globed with mashed potatoes onto the front of her dress before she could found cover from the unfair food fight.

Tucker had pulled up power energy shields to protect himself and the Prince from the head cook's wrath, having seem to have been through this kind of temper tantrum before. Danny sighed through his nose, he would have to talk to the Lunch Lady again about her explosive temper. Just as the buffet table was set with half the food on their plates and half on the floor, Lunch Lady had cooled off to see the destruction laid before her. Non-amused soldiers wearing some of the food on their armor, puzzled lady guests that survived the flying food parade, an agitated advisor and genie, and one tired looking Prince.

"Oh no, not again! Oh, oh dear-"

"Oh dear is right! Take a good look around Lunch Lady!" Tucker exclaimed, not happy at the food fiasco that just happened, not to mention the upset ladies in the courtroom that now resembled a high school mess hall. "We have warned you the next time this happened because of your spontaneous temper." Tucker avoided the food that was splattered in his path to reach just where the Lunch Lady was hovering. Said head cook hung her head in shame.

"Forgiveness your highness!" Lunch Lady bowed before the Prince while Danny too avoided splats of food.

"We will discuss this another time, but in the meantime," the Prince looked at his special lady guests, now retreating from their hiding place. "Tucker, please contact the maid group to have fresh dresses for my guests, and we shall have a break out in the guest gardens." Tucker agreed, puling up his PDA to follow up on his list for the day.

"Lunch Lady," Danny's voice was sharp and it brought the ghost lady's attention quick. She kept her head down before her Prince knowing she was in trouble. "Please get your kitchen crew to work together with cleaning up this mess."

"Yes my Prince." LunchLady knew she had to be quick before she made anymore of a mess-

**CLUNK!**

She had backed away from the upset Prince that she did not see the two ghost helpers behind her-holding a tower of pies. The frightened ghosts threw the tower up in the air, the falling desserts coming towards the chosen ladies!

Quick as a flash, the pies were stuck frozen in mid-air. The Prince's hand glowed green, using his levitation powers to gently place the pies down, all whole on the buffet table. Some of the ladies clapped at the quick stunt, briefly entertained by the Prince's quick action, even Sam looked impressed.

"Good catch Dann-"

**SPLAT!**

Then the moment was gone, dead silence engulfed the courtroom, now seeing Prince Daniel splashed by a fresh berry pie. Sam snorted but quickly coughed to cover up for slip.

"Oops... you missed one." Tucker tried not to laugh for he even began to sweat, straining from biting his lip down. Danny's face was blank and comical. The pie covered Prince did not look amused for having missed on.

But one found it in herself to let them all know getting "pie faced" was really funny.

It wasn't a small bell chime laugh, nor was it a simple snort. It was a full on belly laugh that had the Far Frozen ambassador clutching her stomach and almost crouching down to the red carpet below her feet. Despite the hot filling sliding down his face, Danny stared at the laughing young lady who brushed away a tear that slipped from her closed eyelids.

It was so good to hear her laugh like that again.

"Oh ho ho ho~ Forgive me your highness, but the expression you presented just now was pretty comical." a few giggles later, Elsa straightened herself up before addressing LunchLady with a smile.

"Oh LunchLady, your pies smells delicious. I would love to try one for dessert tonight."

Wanting to redeem herself, LunchLady beamed at the small praise with a curtsy.

"Oh but of course I'll make a whole batch just for you, little frosty stringbean~"

Spectra giggled behind her hand at the rude but fitting name. "A perfect name befitting one that dwells with beasts" Desiree agreed with a quiet giggle to match Spectra's.

This time Elsa did not have a comeback for Spectra's snarky remark, for the ambassador was more focused on the unusual nickname given from the LunchLady. An unusual ..._familiar_ nickname. She looked at the smiling kitchen lady...

_Frosty stringbean?_

!

"Aah!" Elsa yelped, cradling her head in her hands before she collapsed to her knees.

"Lady Elsa? What's- what's happening to you?" Dora almost panicked, seeing Elsa's face quickly drip with sweat- then started to steam waves of vapors from her whole body!

"Ambassador!"

"Lady Elsa?!" said ambassador looked up to see the horrified eyes looking down at her, waiting for whatever was to come next. Almost afraid to come near her less she melt right before them!

One frightened soul however was quick to her side.

"Elsa." Hearing his voice made her body go limp against the oddly familiar arms that encased her against cold black metal. Voices above her were almost lost to her ears, like her head had slipped into water, but she showed no fear as she slipped away from the growing mayhem around her.

Despite the sudden wave of pain to her temple, and her system trying to regulate her body temperature back to normal, Elsa leaned more into the chest plate that felt cool and inviting, and smiled.

_"...Älsk...ling..."_

**XXxDELSAxDELSAxDELSAxDELSAxDELSAxDELSAxXX**

"Are you sure about this Valerie?" the hulking metal giant raised an eyebrow at the young huntress, the both of them making their way down the western halls of Phantom Castle. The huntress had just arrived back from making a few trips, running diagnosis over the new check markers that run throughout the Ghost Zone, thanks to Frostbite's new modified Infi Map.

With such advance tech, and working together with Tucker over the course of years, they have made a way of helping other ghost who now roam aimlessly, and travelers who need to reach one spot of the Ghost Zone to the next, like a GPS made in the human realm. A new step into the future:

A "satellite" network for all of Ghost Zone and the human world. Of course, certain areas are blocked without authorization from the Prince himself and with written documentation from whom ever you are visiting, private properties or not. It was also good timing for some new rules to be made, and some to be re-written when collaborating with law-abiding Walker. Something both Prince and officer could agreed together when the Infi-Map became known to be public use.

Valerie was able to make her trips, visiting other realms much faster than if she went just by location markers set by the Far Frozen chieftain himself.

"Of course I'm sure! As soon as we get Jazz up to speed, all three of us can figure out what to do about this situation before reporting back to the Prince." the red huntress sighed, but Skulker caught Val's face.

"Still not use to calling him Prince either hmm?" Val laughed at the ex hunter who grumbled himself.

"I'm so tempted to just blurt out ghost boy for the heck of it!" Skulker snorted himself, he too wanted to catch Danny off at random times with old nicknames from the past.

For old times sake, nothing more.

Arriving to their destination, the mahogany doors before them were polished with silver handles. Instead of walking in, a iron lantern up top the doors flared green instead of it's original golden flames.

"Ah, Skulker and Valerie, right on time. Come in! Come in!" a female voice spoke from the flames before changing back to gold and orange. A click was heard and Skulker pushed the doors open for the both of them to enter the Prince's Infirmary.

Inside the spotless and clean room, two other ghosts were floating back and forth between different tables stocked full of glass bottles and test tubes. Chemicals on the tables and green life surrounding the high corners of the room giving the room an Earthly and floral welcome feel along with three hospital-like beds in the left side of the laboratory.

"Don't forget boys that the next shipment to Dora's Realm will be before lunchtime, so please do complete the analysis on the last box." the talking flame from earlier spoke again from the back of the room, pushing back the drapes blocking the view of the back office. Walking towards the ex-hunter and huntress was the kingdom's top doctor Jasmine Fenton, or some who known her on friendly terms called her Jazz. The eldest sibling wore a long apron over her formal dress with simple aquamarine slippers peeking from the bottom every time she walked. "Please make sure once the order is sent out that we hear back on their half of the exchange. No delay please." once the ghost left to do what was instructed, Jazz waved the newcomers in to her private office behind the curtains.

Just like the infirmary, Jazz's office was clean and tidy, not a speck of dust anywhere. Dark wood bookcases stood at both outer walls of her room, her desk had a few papers on the table but other than that no shoe or paper out of place. Two plush chairs were brought out for Jazz's guest to sit while the doctor claimed her big comfy office chair. Slipping off her work apron Jazz revealed an elegant sapphire tudor dress, with silver trim framing her figure at the front and sides. The white sleeved chemise shirt had a ruffed collar as well as the sleeves. Her long orange hair was now cut short to a cute curly bob that framed her face well.

"Okay, so now that Dora's medicine supply is being shipped off today, bring me up to speed with what you two find today."

The ex-hunters shared a look before Valerie took out a glass capsule from her pack and set it in front of the doctor. Immediately Jazz's eyes honed into what was inside, but not before slipping on some reading glasses. With her hands, she brought up the clear glass capsule- only to jerk it back when some purple goop slapped against the glass from the inside. The blob bounced inside the glass container, very thin veins pulsing bright orange at the core of the mysterious thing like tiny fireflies. The capsule jerked in her hands for a minute before the moving purple glob settled at the bottom.

"Valerie, it's-" Jazz spoke in a hush voice.

"Yes, it's _Pluto's Slime_. This little slimeball was picked up at one of the listed restricted areas. It wasn't so much we had to clean up and gather,..." Valerie looked at Skulker, and the robot ghost took over.

"Walker himself contacted me about more sightings of _Pluto's Slime_ inside his jail, the last level of the compound." Skulker pulled up a holograph of the picture taken at the jail. Jazz stood up slowly, seeing the mulberry purple slime splattered all over the open jail cell. The walls, the ground-even the bars were coated with the slime like an artist flailing a wet paintbrush in front of a blank canvas. It was a picture out of crime scene-

"Did Walker say anything about this cell in particular?" Jazz asked, stepping out of her office chair.

"A creature not worthy to be in my past collection, but it did have this," Skulker pulled out from his back a rolled up paper, old and covered with writings and some unusual drawings, like a notebook page ripped out.

"It's, a different written language, probably code for the writer to understand." Jazz gently touched the worn page, the language felt branded into the fragile paper. Even with the few years studying more about the Ghost Zone and becoming the Prince's royal doctor, Jazz could not get an understanding of what was on this scrappy piece of parchment.

"Definitely an ancient ghost language I'm not familiar with. Do you have a clue to the drawings and what they mean?" Valerie looked at the bulky tin ghost, having no clue as to what or why this piece of paper was important. Before Skulker could answer, a loud blaring horn sounded off in the office. Followed quickly by a the hum of a phone vibration.

**ZZIPTIZIPT!**

"Jazz! You there- Come in Jasmine!" Tucker's panicked voice broke through the team's concentration.

"We will bring this up to Danny's attention after the festivities. Both topics." and Jazz quickly switched back to doctor mode. Knowing the meeting was over, the ex-hunters left Jazz's office with their findings in hand. Now alone, Jazz pressed a button on her Tucker Tech wristwatch, and a hologram of Tucker's face appeared.

"Yes Tucker, I'm in office. What seems to be the trouble?"

"Prince Daniel is on his way over to the infirmary with Ambassador Elsa. She has fainted in the throne room, sweating profusely and is in need of medical attention. I must keep watch over the lady guests of the castle, so it will be just Danny and Elsa heading your way."

"Understood. I'll be here waiting." Jazz cut off their connection and left her office with her work apron back over her dress. Just then the doors burst open, with the young Prince storming through with Elsa fast asleep in his arms.

"Jazz!"

"Easy, relax Danny. Just place her on the bed. Let me check her over."

**XXXXxxxxXXXX**

"Dehydration. Let's just wait for her to rest and we will get some fluids in her." Jazz walked Danny out of the infirmary and back into her closed off office, the room devoid of any helpers or ex-hunters. Besides the sleeping beauty behind the curtains, the Fenton siblings were alone to relax together.

No royal duties, or ladies to entertain.

Just a minute between brother and sister.

"Please have a seat Danny." Jazz offered him her comfy seat, but Danny sat down on the first seat next to him...

The doctor knew her baby brother well enough, and not just before being anointed as Prince Danny's personal doctor. Her baby brother would be happy to take her plush and comfortable chair every time he was in her office, but to sit and stare off into space spoke loud enough that he really need some older sibling wisdom. Sitting down on her chair she rolled in front off her baby brother with a gentle smile.

"Alright, your highness, your psychiatrist is in office. What's going on with my little brother?" Green eyes met her calm aquamarines, Jazz even patted his armored shoulder, and with a big sigh Danny decided to let his big sister in on what was plaguing his mind since yesterday.

"Jazz, I don't understand females!

_...Huh?_

"One minute they are happy to see you and the next, it's like you two were meeting for the first time! AAAHH!- I mean is she playing hard to get or does she really not remember me?! Grrrrrr, I'm so-" Danny was pulling his bangs after his rant, and Jazz had a face of complete confusion.

How unusual.

The eldest sibling had never seen Danny so panicked over girls before. Never, but Jazz believed it to be after their father's awkward talk over ice cream when Danny showed interest in Valerie.

Jazz began to think back on the female ghosts Danny had encountered-going waaay back to the superhero Danny Phantom times. It couldn't be the renaissance/dragon princess Dora nor Sam. As much as she thought about their relationship, those two have practically grown up together since grade school. The doctor shook her head at the thought, scratching the goth ranger off the list. It definitely wasn't Spectra or Desiree. Hearing the tales from his brother years back and from encountering them from past fights back home in Amity Park-

Her old home.

Jazz grew a small smile from remembering her old hometown. Has it almost been five years? It seems like it was only yesterday that Danny asked her to become part of his royal court as his personal physician. There was a lot to learn and explore of the Ghost Zone that Jazz never thought possible. Not only in knowledge of Ghost Zone's history, but also in combat, both fist and blade. It was always a new discovery everyday, and Jazz took on the challenge every time she was given a new task.

Looks like the role of being an older, wiser sibling never relinquished when leaving Amity Park. To their new home.

"Jazz, JAZZ!" said doctor stared back at neon green eyes, that waited for her reply. She blinked before shaking her head.

"I'm sorry Danny, just thinking back...*sigh* on how far we've come." Danny blinked at Jazz's sad smile and he gently took her hand.

"Jazz, I'm sorry-"

"No! Don't! Don't ever apologize for this." Aquamarines were firm and she squeezed her brother's hand. "I never would have dreamed all of this," she swept her other arm out and around her polished office. "being the career path I would have chosen, but I do not regret it. Not once Danny. I have learned so much more about the Ghost Zone than I could have imagined. It was like, all those years mom and dad hunting ghosts, that was just the surface compared to what heights and lengths we-no you little brother have accomplished." she took his face in her hands to keep his eyes on her. " And as your big sister, I never been more proud of you." and Jazz meant that from the heart.

Danny knew Jazz to be sincere in her words, and when she said something she meant it. A relaxed smile pulled up on the Prince's face as his doctor rubbed his cheeks before letting go.

"Thanks Jazz. I really needed to hear that..." said sister could hear the "but" at the end of that sentence. "... I just don't know what to do..." Danny turned back towards the drawn curtains that separated the main office from the infirmary. Jazz looked at the dark red curtains herself, reminding herself that the ambassador of the Far-

!

No way!

At the sudden realization, Jazz couldn't help but laugh out loud, surprising Danny at the same.

How could she forget?!

"Oh Danny, were you talking about Elsa?" the Prince averted her eyes, but the blush spoke for him and Jazz laughed again. "Danny, why are you asking me about Elsa? It should be me who should be asking you about Lady Elsa. I'm not the one who kept writing letters everyday, or planted _honeysuckle_ trees in the private garden~ " the blush intensified, but Jazz gave her baby brother a break from her teasing. "All joking aside, Elsa is not an open book, but you know her best...right?" Jazz didn't like to sound hesitant, but Danny looked so confused, and frustration was slowly scrunching his face as his eyes looked down to his boots.

"At least I thought I did, but now. This... new Elsa, she seems almost foreign. Jazz, I...I don't know, anymore."

Green sad eyes looked back to the doctor, a desperate silent plea for guidance was thrown back at Jazz and this time she was stooped as how to answer back. Especially on a topic that was borderline mysterious to everyone other than Danny. He has been trying to court the ambassador for almost four year after all.

How very unusual.

No! No no! She couldn't think like that! She was his doctor and sister, she could not let him down now!

_"Okay Jazz think, think this out."_ Like every problem, you have to understand the equation before you, but before that you have to understand the story behind it.

"Okay Danny, tell me what you know, and from the beginning."


	5. The First Calm before the Storm

The clicks of heels echoed inside the cloud filled room, thicker like pea soup blocked any visual of where or what this place could be. There was barely any light inside the mysterious room but the clicking ventured deeper, hoping for a clue as to where they could be.

"Hello?" a female voice called out into the loud halls, her question bouncing off the unseen walls.

No answer.

"Where am I?" the question was kept in a gentle whisper, the thick smokescreen making the unknown figure feel so small and lost.

"My dear little princess. You know where you are."

Said princess flinched at the new voice behind her neck, and she whipped around to see more smoke, not the pair of bright eyes that vanished. Said pair of eyes watched the fair maiden waiting for his voice, and a deep rattling chuckle vibrated all around her.

"Sweeeet Elsa, must you really look so timid?"

"Come out from the mist and I might take you more seriously." Elsa's voice was strong, confusion gone from her system, and now she stood tall with sharp eyes searching the mist, waiting for-

"Did you really say that? To me?" bright ruby eyes appeared before the now startled ambassador. Stepping back, Elsa could see the floating pair of bright red eyes clearly, their glow illuminating the room, but not enough to penetrate through the fog. "You seem to be looking better than before. Enjoying your nap?"

"Prince Daniel and Dr. Jasmine are taking good care of me, until _someone_ else-"

"Don't you sneer at me-" the eyes grew hot in a quick flash of anger, but hearing the painful yelp, the eyes quickly shrunk back and return to their original calm self. "I'm so sorry my dear, but I hate it when you snap back at me." Looking down at the panting woman before its' floating self, a shine of sweat appeared over her forehead before she pushed herself back onto her feet. "Makes the room feel ... _uncomfortable._"

"Then why don't you just leave here?" Elsa was beginning to tremble, suppressing her rage at this floating presence, not wanting this _thing_ in her sight.

"Oh, I could, but _this _comes with me." appearing next to the eyes was a golden flame that grew to the size of a male's fist. The golden flame shifted and danced to the air, and inside the flame was an object the shape of a four pointed star.

The rage she felt quickly evaporated from the young ambassador, like a quick blast of cold wind sucking up the heat from her body. Now the cold never bother the young ambassador, but this chill that seized her was bone shaking. It only got worse as the warm glowing star floated closer, but still out of reach. Her right hand twitched, but Elsa stopped herself and rested her hand to her racing heart.

A gust of wind blew inside the fog filled room, some of the clouds separating like a wave. Elsa turned to the new brightness taking over the room, seeing herself resting on the the medical bed covered with soft sheets. So peacefully, how calm Elsa looked asleep, if only the kingdom knew the storm that was coming soon.

A storm she would have to stand alone in the middle while everything crumbles before her.

"Keep your promise little ambassador, and I will keep mine." a hot breeze floated pass Elsa's ear, with black spidery fingers gently caressing Elsa's bare shoulders, but she took no notice to their warm touch as she stared hard at her sleeping form. "A simple trade off, the head of the little Prince fraud, for, your freedom?"

"I'll die first." a soft, trembling whisper, but her word rang true.

"Oh come now my dear, you don't mean that now do you? Young, and fair, so rare and beautiful a woman like you." the voice purred hotly to her, the black hand on her right shoulder petting down her bare skin. Elsa stiffened but made no move. "A genuine, beautiful, charming leader, for this new age..." Elsa could feel her skin crawl from his syrupy words practically purring against the shell of her ear.

"Rule, by my side-"

**SLING!**

"AAAAAAAaaarrrg!" The black shadow staggered back, ecto plasma oozed from his slashed face and eye, and moved away from the the ambassador, who now pointing a very sharp and long rapier to the shadow with bright crystal blues that could chill the wildest beast to submission. Some of the ooze dripped from the raised blade.

"I will never give you Daniel's kingdom-"

"_What KINGDOM?!_" the black shadow with red eyes roared, fury returning and one hand quickly began to crush the golden star in his hand. Immediately Elsa dropped her rapier, a powerful wave of pain swept over her head that she cried in anguish. Another throb of pain struck her, knocking the young lady to her knees with sweat beginning to build up on her brow. Elsa was then snatched up from the ground by her arm, and the fog magically disappeared.

Elsa never thought she would hate the color red and green as much as right now, or see so many bodies littered across the marble floor. Bodies of allies and loved ones she knew.

The sight before her was truly a nightmare.

"No, no no... no" Elsa wanted to sob so hard, but only let two tears escape her eyes for she had to show bravery in front of her dark tormentor.

"Look around you my love, my _queen_, what will happen when the storm comes, what it will leave behind in it's path. It will tear your dreams apart, and in the end my dear you will be all alone..." Elsa was quickly spun around to face the large red eyes that had tormented and haunted her since she awoke into the Ghost Zone.

"with MEEE!"

"**NOOOOOOOO! Stop!**"

Elsa lashed out at the unwelcome fiend, blinding slashing out with her fists and nails. Rips and tears of the face slowly faded away, but it's sharp tooth smile only grew and grew as his face disappeared. Elsa did not stop-would never stop until there was nothing left of her tormentor-

"Elsa! Elsa! Stop! You're safe! You are dreaming- STOP!"

The voice was clear but it took a fast and firm grab of her fighting hand for Elsa to realize she was struggling inside the doctor's room. Bewildered eyes tried to see with the bright light blinding half her vision. Her voice was ragged, her body still shaking with past terror. A shadow finally appeared in her vision. The light gleamed off the shiny clothes that dressed this new person in her sight.

"Elsa, can you hear me?" the male's voice became clearer, familiar and his face became recognizable once the male got closer to hers. Green eyes looked concerned and a gentle hand brushed away a stray hair before tired crystal blues blinked again. The sweat that collected onto the ambassador's forehead had clung to her bangs but Danny, ever the gentleman patted away the access about to roll down her face.

"Älsk..." Elsa's eyes grew wide when seeing Danny so close and in person, after so long. Her dainty hands grabbed his face, feeling the stubble starting to grow around his chiseled chin. Her young gladiator was no longer a little teen boy anymore, but a strong young man. The subtle new differences that only made him more handsome.

"Am-bass..ador" the Prince saw the fat tears that slid down her cheeks, and her face morphing into joy.

"My _Älskling._" Elsa openly sobbed before embracing Danny with a strong hug. Excited murmurs escaped Elsa's lips before the quick and eager pecks danced over the startled Prince, but it did not take long for Danny to succumb to his desire, his own shoulders sagging in relief now having his woman in his arms at last. Danny took the lead and finally kissed Elsa's pink lips and he _moaned_. Sweet Jesus- oh her soft lips, they have been missed! Danny was practically begging for them since their last kiss and now were pressed against his, where they belonged.

Needing air, they broke apart and their foreheads rested against each other. Hazed eyes squared off, hands never stopped touching the other. Danny kissed her tear stained cheeks, then down her neck before burying his nose against the left side of her neck.

Lavender and Vanilla.

Danny took in large breaths of her scent through his nostrils, and practically shuddered. This beats the little flowers growing in his garden, having to practically hold a bouquet in order to indulge on the scent he had truly missed. Peppering kisses to her swan neck he sniffed her again when hearing her gasp her delight. Her long fingers gently brushed the back of his head, the finger tips gently skating across his scalp.

"Daniel."

To hear his name spoken through her lips, he swipe his long tongue against her neck earning a squeak of surprise. Holding her in place he swiped his tongue again, his throat purred at her soft skin, and what was just flowing below the surface-

"Danny! What are you doing?!" the doctor barged into the scene before her: Prince Daniel about to bite into the weak ambassador like he was a starving man. She could practically see the drool falling from his upper teeth. His eyes no longer green but bloody red, and Danny's impatience was just pushed off the table! How many times must he be interrupted before he gets what he wants?!

Before he could snap, Elsa seized his face and pulled him back to her neck.

"Beware the slime."

Wait-what? What did that mean?

"It's evil is coming here. _Beware._" Elsa hissed into Danny's ear before going slack, her body now hanging in Danny's arm.

"Elsa?!" The Prince panicked, the ambassador no longer responding to his call or his shaking. "Elsa?!"

"Danny stop it!" Jazz rushed over to let down the woman in his hands, but the groan stopped both siblings to see Elsa waking up again. "Why don't you go and accompany your other guests Danny? I'll take Lady Elsa to the gardens afterwards." Jazz placed a hand onto Danny's shoulders, knowing this was very strange, but she would do what she could for now. Danny continued to watch Elsa awaken, and she looked more tired than before. What was going on with her? Why was she acting the way she was? And what did she mean by "Beware the slime?"

"Very well Jazz. Inform me when the two of you are arriving to the gardens. I will leave you to your work." Prince Danny turned from the two ladies and escorted himself out the doctor's office. Once the doors closed, he groaned into his hand. Danny was really feeling the fatigue, and it was only the first day. How was he going to handle the party tonight if he could not keep his lust under control? Elsa recognized him, and she kissed so that meant she was back, right?

"Patience is a virtue they say." Danny knew that Elsa had to be put on hold for now, what he could do now was to proceed with party plans, but first hear out from Valerie and Skulker themselves and figure out about their progress reports about this slime they have discovered. Could this be the slime Elsa warned him about? The same that Valerie found?

Passing by a mirror in the hall, Danny noticed his eyes were still red. Taking a minute to reign in the beast inside him, he took a few steady breaths and glowing green eyes returned.

"Having lady troubles?~" Danny snorted before turning to his advisor. He knew Tucker was just pulling his chain, but after what transpired in the doctor's office, Danny was not in a joking mood.

"Well, my trusted advisor, last I recalled I'm a single bachelor, Prince of the Ghost Zone bachelor who is about to pick his future wife through a series of trials they have to pass. Not only are two of them past enemies but my best friend is part of this too- ON TOP OF THAT, the fairest one of them all _whom I'm voting for_ seems to be fighting with herself trying to completely throw me off which is working because I don't know what the fuck is going on anymore! YES! I'm having some very big ladies problems." Danny closed his mouth now after his rant, a weight off his shoulders now that he could voice out to one of his best friends.

Rendered speechless, the Prince's advisor was left with nothing to say. Not one witty joke came to mind, now fully seeing how tired Danny was. Faded bags of sleepless nights weighed heavy underneath his pale green eyes. Tucker did not know how Danny could put up with the pressure, but if he couldn't he would not have taken the challenge himself. Taking on this kind of pressure took years of experience, on top of being Amity Park's hero in his past too. The _fairest_ one that Danny mentioned however, is what Tucker was sure throwing Danny's game for a loop! He still did not know much about this ambassador, and so far Lady Elsa has been a sweet and kind young lady.

What other mysteries will he see tonight at the dinner?

"Hey man, come on now. You can't beat yourself up now. This is the homestretch dude!" Tucker felt like they were young teenagers again, battling ghost back at Amity Park, and Danny was in need of a little pep talk. Who better than his best friend? "After all these years, you are not gonna let one ambassador throw you off your goal, are you?" Tucker got in Danny's face, those solemn eyes stared back at his unique turquoise pair.

"Come on man! Show those ladies whose the _real_ Prince of Ghost Zone!" Tucker gave a reassuring smile before pushing towards his new path.

Said Prince did not know what came over his tech friend, but his small speech was just what he needed, and a real smile stretched over his face. He rubbed his stubble chin and chuckled. The two gain speed towards the gardens where the lady guests were relaxing and waiting for Danny's return.

"What would I do without you?"

"Get yourself stuck inside Fenton thermos for the fifth time." Tucker busted out with laughter when Danny whipped his head around to show his amusement of the year old joke. Sadly for the Prince, Jazz had brought the thermos during her first month staying in the Phantom Castle, and- well that is a story for another time.

"Do _not_ remind me of that!" Tucker belched out another wave of laughter, almost chocking on his own saliva-it brought back great memories!

Finally making it to their destination, the guards at the door made way for the Prince, the wooden doors now parting to reveal the enchanted gardens.

"Ladies, thank you so much for your patience." Danny expressed his sincere apologies for the four remaining women lounging on the lawn chairs, enjoying the view and tea.

"Think nothing of it my dear~" Desiree sashayed over the Prince's right side, hoping to be alluring in the Prince's eyes.

"Your highness is kept busy non-stop. It is natural for you to be concern for all your guests~" Spectra too had walked up to Danny's unoccupied space.

""Will Miss Elsa be alright?" Dora sat up from her seat, tea put aside.

"There is no need for alarm ladies; Miss Elsa is still resting, but will join us for our big dinner tonight." Danny informed them all of Elsa's recovery, there was no need to inform them on the make out session of course.

"What a shame. I do hope she will get better soon." Sam muttered into her teacup, and Dora agreed as well for Elsa's health. Prince Daniel on the other hand, knew the goth ranger better than anyone in the castle. He knew Sam to be bitter and sarcastic when trying to sound concern. He ignored her nonchalant tone and addressed the ladies with some more exciting news.

"Now, before dinner tonight, I will be hosting some very important guest tonight. I hope you ladies are ready to mingle with the finest of Ghost Zone." Danny smiled, and the ladies grow with excitement!

"A party?!"

"With royals of the Ghost Zone?!"

"Oh joy. How about we juggle swords and throw pies for your royal guests as well?"

"Sam." Danny knew that Sam hated gala balls and up top parties, but it was necessary for Danny to introduce the lucky lady contestants that would be partaking in Danny's chosen trials. If she could not do well throughout this party, it might end bad for the goth ranger. Danny did not want his best friend to leave out of the competition so soon.

"Quite the opposite Samantha, for you will be entertained tonight as one of the royals." a new voice cut into the small group, and in a puff of purple smoke, Clockworks appeared.

"Wow Clockworks! A little early don't you think?" Daniel walked over to the time and offered a firm handshake.

"On the contrary Daniel, for in the next half hour your party guests will arrived, and I would suggest you and your chosen ladies get prepared for dinner as well." the excitement for the party returned to the three ladies. Sam rolled her eyes before leaving her comfy chair.

"Might as well look presentable for the royal guests." Sam bowed to both Danny and Clockworks before leaving to her room, a small maid ghost following behind her. The other three ladies were quicker to leave, flying past Danny and scurrying off to get ready.

"I suggest a quick change up with _your_ wardrobe your highness?" Clockworks pointed at Danny's battle armor suited around his body: glittering black armor from neck to feet. Medieval armor, but less on the metal weight for it was trimmed down to fit his body shape like second skin.

"Well, I _could_ trim down another notch." Danny smiled before taking a deep breath, and slowly exhaling a soft gust of wind. A soft grunt later and flickers of green fire appeared in spots on top of the armor. Soon Danny was engulfed in a blaze, but as soon as the fire appeared, it vanished into thin air. Now the Prince was dressed for his party guests; snug inside an elvish like Tristan leather jerkin, a buckled front along with an under armor long sleeve shirt. Velvet pants, thick off white boots and his long black cape draped over his shoulders.

"Look presentable?" Danny smiled up at his mentor who nodded in approval.

"Very appropriate, but you seem to be missing something..." Clockworks tapped his cane onto the ground and from the sudden puff of green clouds, the Ancients appeared. Daniel bowed low to his very important guests, Clockworks gave a simple head bow.

"Rise Prince Daniel, for tonight we present to you the Crown." Danny looked to the Ancients in surprise. This can't be right! He could not accept the Crown and Ring just yet!

"I know what you are thinking young Prince, but do not worry, for you will be wearing only the Crown tonight. Rest assure you will have both once the last challenge has been complete." after that explanation, Danny could relax. The Crown was removed from the box which housed it's power, and now was above his head. "Prince Daniel, please accept the Crown of Truth!" the small crown's flame soon flared with a brighter green glow, now resting on it's new home. The flames suddenly sparked brighter, then engulfed his formal attire popping the stitched embroidery to become a vibrant green like his eyes. A row of soft spikes appeared across the shoulders of his cape and his buttons gleamed with a new ghostly green shine.

"Whoa." Danny looked over himself, then at the mirror Clockworks provided for him. "Well, I sure do clean up nicely." Danny admired himself a little more before approving to move forward to the soon-to-be-party guests.

"Gentlemen, let's get this show on the road!"

"Danny!"

**BOOM!**

The garden doors burst open before Danny and his company could enter back inside, and a frazzled redhead doctor stopped to finally catch her breath.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Danny was quick to her side before she fell on her knees. Danny jerked from the coldness on her labcoat. It's like she was in a meat locker! "Why are you so... so cold?" Upon looking at her face, she was a shade or two paler than before, with small flakes of ice clamped to her usually neat bangs.

"The infirmary-blocked in-*gasp* Lady Elsa,... still inside..."

"Clockworks, watch my sister!" Danny gently gave over his cold sister to the time master, and without waiting for help he shot like a rocket into the castle. Once down the hallway leading towards the infirmary he could feel the temperature start to drop.

A small herd of servants were crowding the infirmary door but quickly parted for Danny to see first hand the frozen wooden doors. The creases between the hinges were frozen solid and the lantern hanging above the door was blown out.

"How did this happen?" Skulker showed up beside Danny's left and Valerie on his right.

"Is everyone safe Danny?" Valerie asked.

"Jazz got out, but... she is still inside- Contact Frostbite immediately! Tell him it's urgent that he arrives before his timed schedule." Danny ordered to Valerie and the ex-huntress was quick to get in contact. "Skulker, proceed as planned for the guest to arrive on time. Have all the guards at their appointed positions ten minutes before schedule. No need to cause an alarm for something I can take care of before the party. If I am more than five minutes late, inform Tucker to entertain the guest with the live show." Skulker nodded before rushing the on lookers away from the infirmary and onto preparing for the big evening.

Danny took a big deep breath, his black cape bellowing to the sudden winds. He closed his eyes before snapping them open, revealing an even brighter neon green. Matching colored flames appeared over his white gloves and with cautious hands he touched the bulging ice and got to work.

"Hang on Elsa I'm coming."

**XXXxxDELSADELSADELSADELSADELSAxxXXX**

"My dear, I hate to hurt you like that, but if you go spoiling the surprises so soon, it wouldn't be a surprise for our favorite Ghost boy, now would it?" the sultry male voice whispered against Elsa ear as she walked solemnly down the bare empty space. Her head downcast to the ground, her aquamarines closed off, trying to ignore the unwanted nuisance by her side- she jolted with a muffled groan feeling the sharp scratch against her skin.

"Come now Elsa, no need to give me the cold shoulder here. I'm giving you a freebie here. No more jumping out of line next time. I would hate to see you _all_ wrapped up in metal. Around your beautiful neck..." the bright red eyes that followed her side, now morphed an inky black hand that tapped against the thick bind that was now clasped onto Elsa's swan neck, but she only turned away from his touch.

Suddenly, a shiny shard sailed past her face, and lazily floated off into the fog that surrounded them.

"What, was-" she gazed up in wonder as more bright shards appeared.

"Oh, just glimpses of your memory. All broken up and floating forever. Come now my dear- Elsa?" the eyes now morphed a tall looming shadow, the inky hand now attached to its' side was jerking Elsa back onto their course but the ambassador could not stop looking away from the twinkling lights that floated around them. One in particular was brighter than the rest, calling to her to come closer.

"Elsa my dear? This way now~" though the voice was sweet, it was false honey. The underline urgency to keep Elsa away from them, the light was bad to it's form. Elsa saw this, and walked closer to what now was a scene edge out of broken glass. A scene she remembered so fondly of. The jerk on her chain was a warning, but instead of listening to the hidden message she grabbed the chain and pulled her tormentor towards _her_. Their eyes met for a second but it was enough for Elsa to convey her message:

"I will fight back, and I will win."

**SNAP!**

The chain around her neck cracked from the frost built up, and once the chains fell to the ground she made a mad dash to the glowing glass. A bright light flashed through the fog, the intensity filled room for two seconds, blinding the shadow before the room cleared of any fog. No fragments of glass floating in the air or any smoke to cloud the room.

An endless hall of white pillars.

"So this is how you would leave me, Elsa my dear?" the robed shadow took hold of the frozen chains that once wrapped around her neck before crushing the chain in his hand, the broken chain links falling and clinking against the hard marble floor.

"We have nothing but time my future Queen, so I will count to ten, and then, I will find you~" a crooked smile stretched from inside the shadow's hood, shiny rows of sharp pearly whites that contrasted with the dark unknown demon himself. "I promise to make a thicker, shorter leash to keep you in place."

**xxxxxxxxx  
**

All Elsa could see was white, and her feet touched nothing. She was simply suspended up in the bare space with no way of knowing up or down. This however did not scare the ambassador, for the chilly unwelcoming feeling of the shadow that stayed by her side was gone. His presence no longer tickling the thin hairs of her neck.

Rather a more homely feeling was coming back to her. Growing cooler as the winds suddenly picked up. The feeling of falling rushed past her whole body as gravity had her plummeting downwards to whatever was below her. Elsa showed no fear, taking whatever was coming with open arms.

_"Elsa..." "My sweet little Elsa..."  
_

"What? Hello?" Soft echoes were floating above and around her falling person, the voices unrecognizable. But she knew it-she felt it in her gut that she knew _who_ they were even if they weren't clear enough.

_"My sweet little girl..."_

_"You are my eldest..."_

_"Hey Elsa! Let's play!"_

All these voices were so sweet to her ears, but still no faces to match them with! "Who are you? Why do you sound so pleasant and familiar to my ears?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, she slowed down. An unknown force pulling upright for her to land on her feet gently. The room was still chalk white, nothing to be seen around her.

"Hello? ... Please, anyone?" Elsa began to walk in the right direction, but when she took a step forward, a powerful wind blew in and a storm of snow blew her to her knees. In seconds she was buried neck deep, no time to panic or cry for help.

"Help! Please-anyone?"

"_What's this? A human?_"

Elsa gasped, pushing out of her snow burial to see on her left the yeti leader standing over a young child who was sitting in the snow pile wrapped in a only a purple shawl- Elsa remembered that day, when she first met Frostbite.

_"How did a child from the human world end up here in our lands? In the Ghost Realm no less?" _the big yeti reached over to touch the pale child only to grab air. The leader gasped, finally knowing what was before him._ "Ah, a lost soul. What troubles such a child as you that has not found peace in her past life?" _Tears glossed her pale eyes ans she sniffled, obviously confused as to what to say or do._  
_

_"...__snälla hjälp mig(Please, help me)... __jag är vilse(I'm lost)..." _the soft cry of the child was barely audible in the powerful wail of the storm, but Elsa heard clearly what she said. Elsa watched as Frostbite pull the child against his warm body before the snow cleared away the scene. The room was now cool again, the white marble floor appearing below her feet.

A flicker of snowflakes passed her vision, and flew away just as quick as they came, and more clouded the room, swirling around her, trapping her inside a coccoon of snow that even blocked out her screams of help.

"WHERE ARE YOU?! ANYONE?!"

"Hey, Elsa?" said ambassador gasped, not hearing that voice in so long. A missing piece of who she was, and what she lost. A shard of glass floated to her face, and a clear picture of that night when the sweet song was first sung appeared.

_"Hey, do you wanna build a-"_

"Anna." Elsa whispered to herself, a feeling of relief washed over her whole body now seeing the warm memory of her lost past. "You are my baby sister..." Elsa brushed away some snowflakes that stuck to the mirror and watched as the little girls played in the snow inside their home. The ambassador trembled with sadness when the scene faded away, and collapsed onto her knees. "Oh Anna, I don't remember anything else. Of our mother or father, or our home. Where do I belong?" Elsa hiccuped, tears pooled at her eyelids before some leaked down her cheeks.

"Now don't cry my dear, daddy's gonna make you feel better." Elsa gasped, hearing his voice again. He did not belong here! In her precious memories! "Oh but my dear I do belong here, by your sweet side-"

"**GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**" Elsa screamed, squeezing her head from the unwanted intruder, and the volume of her shriek shattered the glass shard. Tiny bright diamonds rained down and Elsa collapsed against the marble floor, for she was once again surrounded by fog. The memory was gone, and her tormentor had found her again!

"I hope you behave this time-" his hand grasped her wrist-

"NO! Not again!" Elsa would not be chained again to this monster! With speed she did not know she possessed, she whipped around and grabbed hold of the shadow's face, his red eyes wide with surprise, and before he could do anything he was frozen solid. She staggered back from the jagged statue of the inkly black shadow, only red eyes twitched left and right. Mentally exhausted, Elsa slipped to her knees, catching her breath from the sudden ice attack.

_"You there, servant girl-catch!"_

The ambassador whipped around, hearing a new voice inside her head, but where? Where did it come from-!

There, farther down the marble hall was another shiny shard of her memory and Elsa did not wait to answer its' call. Stumbling to her feet she started to walk over to the floating mirror shard, but she soon wondered where the sizzling was coming from- for the sound was growing louder and _faster_! Elsa turned to see the red eyes pulse brighter with anger. A chunk of ice cracked off the statue where its' mouth was-

"Don't. _Even_-"

Elsa blitzed fast on high heels to the next bright shard. More pops of ice was chipping away and a furious growl resonated in her head. The lump of fear was temporary in her throat, but she swallowed it down in order to reach her goal. The final crack of ice was larger chunks that slammed hard with a resonating thud, and fast clicks of nails beat against the marble floor to catch its' prey. Elsa wanted to cry but she could not, she would not do so here, not when she was so close! Wait... Elsa remembered something, and with a little magic- she gasped when a hand snatched her away from the shard that became within arms reach!

"I will not have this talk with you again Elsa. You will beha- what?" when the shadow turned Elsa around, what he had grabbed was an ice sculpture instead, a fine detailed replica of the ambassador herself. "Nooo-" the shadow growled, hands gripping the ice imposter hard by the arms. He tried to let go, but his hands were stuck, not even his fingers could move. The dreaded cold only moved faster up his arms and body now realizing it was a trap!

"Elsa!" the shadow almost cursed when said ambassador appeared at his side, with eyes that glowed like a light beacon in the eye of the growing snowstorm. The winds and snow grew at faster speeds that their howls blocked out the painful yells of the black spawn. After a few minutes Elsa felt it was long enough that the blizzard suddenly halted. Elsa whipped her arms away to drop her magical hold on the snow and they slowly evaporated, revealing the large jagged iceberg now housing the unwelcomed demon frozen solid. Even his ruby eyes could not budge.

Despite the major energy drain, Elsa was more than happy to be able to buy herself more time. She did not know how long the virus that wormed his way into her mind could stay inside her iceberg trap. She took one step back and immediately fell on her knees again. Man, she had exerted more energy than she though.

"Ouch!" sharp pain flashed from her knee, but when she check for blood there was none. Not even a scrape of skin. Even her white _peplos _was stained free_\- _what? Since when did she change from her dress to- wait, was this...

"Krystallia, you're back!" Elsa whipped her head up to see another familiar sight: Giant pots were boiling tasty stews for the soon-to-be warriors training in the fields, the sounds of chopping and dicing knives slamming against the counter tops, the stripped chickens and fresh caught fish hanging from the ceiling, and here she was sitting on the ground with a basket of vegetable and bread from the Athens' street market.

She was reliving through her time in Athens, working in the kitchen for Pandora herself. A few lady ghost workers were surrounding Elsa, or Krystallia at the moment, with big smiles now that she had returned with more food.

"Will you be making your signature vegetable soup today?"

"What about clam chowder the captain asked for?"

"That overgrown slug can wait for his soup after Pandora has been fed. Our goddess comes first, and you know she eats like a champion!" the women hummed their agreement, and their laughter filed the kitchen before they dispersed to their designated positions. Elsa moved from the ground, and placed her basket onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. She remembered working in the kitchen well, all the workers were so nice to her, and even only being there for a handful of weeks they treated her like she was part of their family. Their chatter and laughter about the men that worked around the clock to protect Athens was contagious to not be apart of their fun, even the nonsense that happened around the kitchen was fun to listen.

"Krystallia, Pandora wants you soup for lunch today, and make triple for her special guest today!" the head kitchen lady, a round stout ghost was by Elsa's side as she diced her last potato for her soup.

"Oh, will it be Apollo?" one girl asked, and the others fawned over the handsome Sun god.

"Oh no girls, no Greek gods today, for it is someone better; his ghostly majesty himself, Prince Daniel!"

Elsa almost dropped the cutting board inside her soup! _"I remember this day!"_ Elsa blinked turned around, but instead of the ladies of the kitchen, she was now outside preparing to unpack the big lunch for Pandora. Elsa watched as teacher and student clashed swords. Sweat was flying from his forehead but he stayed true to his lesson and persevered through the pain. At first she was puzzled by how small Danny was compared to the other gladiators fighting and training in the area. Barely any muscle definition, and for how much the ladies in the kitchen were squealing about "the Hero of the Ghost Zone", he was really not the strong and powerful type they thought him to be.

However, with how _certain circumstances_ are now, she was so happy to see Danny now, even if it was a walk down memory. Seeing how Danny grew from "zero to hero" in the two years in Athens, well that's what they would say about him.

"Really? That's what they would say about me?" Danny asked after a belly laugh.

Elsa blinked again, now seeing that the memory changed to Pandora's private gardens. A crisp night under the full moon, and at this time two years had already pasted. A basket of wine, bread and some cheese was sitting off to the fountain's side while the young adults were enjoying the silence _for once_ in Athens, and now were waiting for Danny for collect himself. Elsa would love to have listen to Danny luagh all night, as long as he was happy and having a great time.

"You know, after two years, you don't have to have your hood up when it's just us two." Elsa felt subconscious and scooted a few inches away.

"Oh I, I don't know-"

"Krystal, you don't have to be ashamed of your face. I've seen your face before." at that Elsa stood up, ready to leave but Danny grabbed her arm.

"Your Highness please-"

"Krystal, I've told you, drop the surnames when it is just us." Danny pulled her to his side. "What could possibly be so bad that you can not share with me? Why do you hide?"

If only she could have told him the _real_ reason why she could not be seen! She could not risk being seen, less _He _find her here! She had to stay hidden as long as possible. The less people to see her face, the better it is to move through the Ghost Zone without being tracked down. If only she could share with him, she wanted to- Elsa could not cry in front of Danny, no matter how much she wanted to.

"It's not a sight that should be seen-"

"I think you're beautiful!"

Danny's exclamation was sound and true, his grip strong on now both arms and it made Elsa stop trying to flee. "Look I'm not good with words, but you have become my good friend, and I hate to hear you degrade yourself, and I won't allow you to do that ever again!" Milky white eyes melted away to reveal watery aquamarines, but they looked away at the last second.

"Your highness...I'm a nobody. A lost soul with no memories... and no where to go..." said Prince sighed before pulling her close enough to where their forehead almost touched. His hold was gentle but he kept his hands around her slim biceps. Elsa could feel tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Krystal, if you really think so low about yourself, then you have not been paying attention to the ghost around here, and what they say about you. When I was first getting to know you, I had to ask a few ghost some questions, and when your name came up they would be smiling or preaching about what a wonderful young lady you are. I already knew you were a sweet girl, but as time went by, you gave off a warm glow wherever you walked, or floated whichever." Krystal giggled at his choice of words. "You are selfless, tenacious, and caring. All these things add to your character and those qualities is what makes you shine above the rest. I know there is more to you milady, but the woman in front of me does not have be ashamed of how she looks on the outside and do you know why?"

Elsa was almost speechless, but she had enough breath to speak one word."...Why?"

Her hood was pulled away, now resting behind her long hair and Elsa did not move an inch. Two hands cupped her cheeks and tilted her up to face the Prince eye to eye. A thumb brushed away a stray tear and Danny smiled.

"Because I've fallen in love with this selfless, tenacious, and caring woman for who she is, inside and out."

Oh, this moment brought her to tears almost every time she reminisced about when Danny first declared his love for her.

Elsa had her head bowed before the young gladiator in training, whom after these quick two years had grown to be her best friend. A friend she so desperately was looking for in her empty afterlife. The qualities this man showed before her was just the start of why she grew to love him: Always the gentlemen with her and with anyone he made contact with, a wonderful playmate with the children at the markets, and... Elsa would not deny how much he grew with the aggressive training Pandora and Leonidas put him through, and it was not just his muscle build.

Elsa was already tall for a dead sixteen year old lost soul, but Danny was now three more inches taller with broad lean shoulders and fine toned arms that Elsa had a hard time restraining herself from staring too long. She was teased mercilessly in the kitchen when she took too long to return from lunch with Danny, but after a solid year the taunts and teasing got old, for she knew how she felt for the young Prince, but felt her feelings would never be accepted-

A gentle hand slipped up her right ear, and Elsa tap at the new addition to her hair; an bright red Anemone to accent alongside her blonde hair. "If that means I have to remind you _everyday_ that you are beautiful then so be it!"

"Oh, your highness-" Danny grabbed her hands with a gentle squeeze.

"Please Krystal, call me Danny." Elsa saw their hands be bought up to their faces, Danny almost pleading with his eyes to hear his name properly. Elsa graced him with a small smile and the tears would not stop.

"Daniel."

Their first kiss under the pale moonlight was one the happiest moments she shared with Danny. She was on cloud nine all that night and for their last few days they would meet and talk together. He even gifted her with a few flowers from the gardens, and she kept all his courting gifts even before their made it official.

Their official day was when Daniel was schedule to be pitted against the beast of the Colosseum.

"It's time." Danny sounded so sure, the memory had pulled them both now standing at the giant wooden doors, and on the other side was the Colosseum pit with thousands of civilian ghosts beyond ready to see if a new champion would make history. Their future Ghost King.

Elsa gripped his hand one last time before he walked ahead, and pushed the doors open. The blinding light stopped Elsa from following her beloved gladiator but she tried to reach, maybe give him one last good luck-

"Elsa, Elsa! Can you hear me?" a warm hand grabbed hers, and soon murmurs of other voices mingled together. The cheering of the crowds washed away minute ago, this new chatter was softer than the last, and foreign... with the crackling of ice?!

Elsa blinked at the flashlight in her face, and soon a soft click was heard. The light vanished to reveal a worried Prince Danny and Doctor Jasmine both at her bedside.

"What? Where am I-"

"Ambassador Elsa, are you feeling okay?" Jazz asked. Elsa looked past them to see she was still in the infirmary, and no pain from the unwanted _worm_ in her head either. She did not know how long before he broke out, but for now she could relax a bit. Elsa sat up on the bed with he help of Danny at her left.

"I feel, refreshed. Well, maybe some food in me will get me back to normal." Elsa looked over to Danny and he looked beyond relieved, and that brought a smile seeing him so close again. She touched his hand with a slight bow of the head. "Your Majesty, forgive me and my... unusual fainting spells, but I will retire to my room for now."

Jazz was not agreeing with letting Elsa leave without a checkup. "Whoa there missy! We just thawed out this room with you inside-"

"And I can assure you that I'm feeling much better than before. I've been resting long enough today, and besides," Elsa pushed off the bed and stood tall, not a sway in her graceful posture. "We have a party to get ready for." with a snap of her fingers, the remaining chunks of ice melted away like the room was never frozen to begin with. Phantom knights made way for the stunning ambassador as she practically glided out the room and towards her temporary bedroom.

"Wow, even after being frozen in ice she is always so-"

"Graceful." Jazz looked to her younger brother to see him practically dazed at the ambassador's exit. Danny heard a cough next to him and saw Jazz not so happy. "What- she is!"

"Danny, I have not had a full checkup or had even given her the okay to leave. If she faints again, she will not be participating in the future trials, is that clear?" Jazz was firm with her decision, and Danny too understood her concern. He did not want Elsa to exert herself to pass out again. Danny knew something was wrong, but he did not know how ask her without getting a fake smile and a wave of the hand. "Prince Danny, before you leave we need to talk about something else." said Prince look at his head doctor as she walked back to her office. Leaving instruction for the Phantom Knights and a reminder for Skulker, Danny stood in front of Jazz's office desk. Jazz sat back onto her office chair with box shape object sitting in front of her person, a red tapestry covered what was underneath.

"What's wrong?"

"Has Valerie or Skulker informed you about the recent news?"

"No, I was with the lady candidates and talking with Clockworks before _this_ happened." Jazz nodded before taking off the tapestry, revealing the surprise underneath. Danny stood up quickly now seeing the moving object inside. "Jazz, what is-"

"**Pluto's Slime.** Valerie and Skulker had a brief discussion about what they found before you showed up with Elsa." Danny knew about the sudden appearances of this unusual substance that has now been showing up all around Ghost Zone, but no one could understand what their purpose was. It was an unsolved mystery that Danny and his crew here in Phantom Castle could not understand. From the research that Jazz has collected from other bright minds of the Ghost Zone is that this moving substance is somewhat alive, like some kind of worm-like bacteria that can move independently.

Danny looked hard at the slime inside, now unresponsive to the world around it but still active for the tiny orange vein would pulse like glowing fireflies.

"I've talked to Frostbite about this, but he has not been giving me anything new as of late, however," Danny looked up to Jazz to see her now moving from her desk and pulled back a drape that had a secret sliding door. "He did send me...this!" she pushed open the sliding door to reveal a giant jagged form of frozen sludge.

Danny's eyes was taken aback from the sheer quantity Frostbite has accumulated. Jazz snorted from Danny's face but she could not blame him, for she too was taken aback by this monster truck sized amount. "Frostbite did not give me all of what he collected, for there was just too much found around his domain that I decided to take some of what he had." Danny whipped his head at her in disbelief!

"Some? Jazz, some equals Tupperware of leftovers-_some_ does not equal that!" Danny pointed at the sheer size of the block of just smiled at her baby brother and his facial expressions.

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry, but I'm just telling you what Frostbite told me." a loud chip sounded from Jazz's watch, and the doctor almost cursed at the time. "My Prince, I hate to cut this short but we must be on our way for the dinner. You need to get going if you want to be on time." Jazz ushered Danny out, but before locking the sliding door.

"I'm already to entertain my guest tonight, _you _on the other hand need to be better presented for tonight. For now Jazz, no more work tonight. Let's take this party to unwind a bit and relax. Tonight, we party like royals!" Danny had a big grin that Jazz soon responded back with her own. Taking the offered arm, Jazz walked alongside her brother to her quarters so she too could be party ready.

Jazz scratched an itch that suddenly appeared on the back of her neck. Felt like someone was watching her but the feeling quickly left. Must have been the wind...

If she had stayed in her office a little longer, she would have heard a soft chuckle in the dark.


End file.
